YOU RAISE ME UP
by totoko
Summary: (AU): la convivencia no debería ser tan complicada, claro, a menos que tus vecinos sean las personas mas detestables del universo, a veces las cosas pueden salirse de control, y sobre todo con esas personas, nada se puede esperar.
1. CAPITULO 1: TEMPESTAD

**DISCLAIMER:** BOF y los personajes originales no me pertenece, sino a la KBS, yo solo los utilizo para mi entretenimiento, los personajes que no aparezcan en la serie original, son de mi autoría.

* * *

 **N/A:** hola, un gusto, les presento mi primer proyecto en este universo, estaba dudando si subirlo o no, aun dudo de mis habilidades de escritora novata, así que no tengo mucho que agregar, pero espero lo disfruten.

* * *

···

 **YOU RAISE ME UP.**

 **Por: Austral Compass**

···

* * *

···

 **(AU):** los F4 son enviados a un instituto de clase media como castigo por su comportamiento reprochable, que ha puesto en duda el prestigio de los imperios que heredan, mientras sus padres solucionan el tema lo mejor que pueden, ¿podrán arreglárselas en un mundo de clase media, y sobrevivir?.

···

* * *

···

 **CAPITULO 1: LA TEMPESTAD.**

···

* * *

···

···

Este es el colegio Shinwa, la primera escuela en ser respaldada por el mismo presidente, quien creía que el avance de la economía era más importante que la educación, e incluso contribuyo con leyes especiales para ubicar la escuela.

Incluso tiene un refrán: "si usted no tiene la escuela Shinwa en su curricular, ni se moleste en aplicar".

Es una escuela hecha para el 1%, asistida por el 1% y adecuada para el 1%, y por ende ha mantenido la reputación de la mejor escuela de elite, la mayoría de la gente, incluso si lo solicitan al nacer, no pueden entrar al jardín de infantes Shinwa, pero cuando se es aceptado, se tiene el camino directo a la primaria, secundaria y universidad.

Por esto es motivo de celos y admiración por parte del resto de estudiantes del país, quienes sufren la dura admisión a las universidades, sin embargo, en este prestigioso colegio, algo ha puesto en duda la buena reputación de la escuela, llamando la atención de reporteros, por una vez la opinión critica esta puesta en esta escuela.

Un reciente suicidio, ocurrido en sus instalaciones, según dicen testigos anónimos, ocasionado por un grupo de chicos que se dedican a torturar a los estudiantes, y aunque no se han dicho nombres, corren rumores que este excepto grupo está dirigido por el heredero de la corporación Shinwa.

Lo cual ha ocasionado que todas las miradas estén sobre la gran empresa de renombre internacional y su joven y excéntrico heredero.

Los teléfonos no dejaban de sonar, los secretarios y asistentes iban de aquí para allá buscando y cargando formularios para sus líderes, todo esto estaba por volver loca a la directora Kang, había recibido ya tres llamadas del mismo presidente, del vicepresidente y del primer ministro, todos pidiendo explicaciones, y aunque había asegurado que todo era un malentendido y que no volvería a ocurrir, sus más grandes inversores y aliados no dejaban de llamar, incluso sus inversiones habían disminuido y se habían retirado ya tres grandes aliados, todo era un caos.

Y en su mente se formó un nombre.

Llamo a su secretario, quien se apresuró a llegar ante ella.

_convoca a una reunión_

_si señora_ asintió y se retiró, no era necesario decir más, con lo que estaba ocurriendo, sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Media hora después, la presidenta Kang, el jefe Song, el artista So y el tutor Yoon, estaban alrededor de la mesa, serio, estuvieron algunas horas discutiendo lo ocurrido, y a pesar de lo que la directora dijera, parecía obvio quien había sido el responsable, no estaban llegando a ningún lado.

_¿que propone usted señora kang?_ pregunto el jefe Song, no tenía ánimos para discutir, había tenido que abandonar una importante reunión con sus aliados de América, para asistir a aquella reunioncita, como solía llamarla, para arreglar los problemas de su hijo mayor.

_hay que alejarlos de todo un tiempo_

_¿pero a donde enviarlos?_

_tendremos que llevarlos, aunque me cueste decirlo, a una escuela de clase media, los reporteros no se acercaran por allí, mientras tanto, dejaremos que el asunto se tranquilice_

Ninguno de los hombres comento nada, no parecía haber otra opción, sacarlos de corea, solo alimentaria el hambre de la muchedumbre, que no paraba de hablar y regar más los rumores y chismerío.

Todos asintieron.

_secretario Jung, llame a los muchachos_ ordeno sin dudar.

_si_

···

···

 **-[ O ]-**

···

···

Joon Pyo no dejaba de caminar por toda la estancia, les habían impedido salir del colegio, sabía que los adultos estaban hablando, no sabía de qué, pero les concernía a él y sus amigos, se mordía las uñas, esto no era bueno. Yi Yeong y Woo Bin, lo veían ir y venir, nadie hablaba, Ji Hoo estaba al fondo del salón privado, tomando la siesta acostumbrada.

_tranquilo Joon Pyo, gastaras el suelo_ comento Yi Yeong divertido.

_¿que?_ se giró a verlos_ ¿como pueden estar tan tranquilos?_

_no puede ser tan malo_ agrego Woo Bin.

_¡pero estamos hablando de la bruja, esa mujer está loca!_

_tienes razón_ fingió horrorizarse_ esto es malo..._

_¿que es lo peor que nos podría pasar, un mes sin viajes?_

_no lo sé..._ siguió caminando nervioso_ ¡aishh!, ¿porque tardan tanto?!_ exclamo ofuscado.

_jóvenes amos_ el secretario Jung apareció en las escaleras_ los convocan en la sala principal_

Los tres miraron al secretario, se miraron entre ellos, Woo Bin levanto los hombros desconcertado y Yi Yeong negó, Ji Hoo despertó al fin y lo siguieron.

_¿¡que dicen!?_ Grito alarmado luego que su madre les diera a conocer la decisión tomada_ ¡me niego!_

_ya está decidido Joon Pyo_ dijo la única mujer allí_ empezaran mañana mismo, llevaran la vida de simples estudiantes de clase media_

_como seguro ya se habrán enterado, un chico se ha suicidado aquí en la escuela, y los han puesto en el centro de la tormenta a ustedes cuatro_ aclaro el jefe Song_ solucionaremos este problema, pero mientras tanto deben estar lejos de las cámaras un tiempo_

_pero padre..._

_bastante problemático ya es solucionar todos tus problemas hijo_ lo miro furibundo_ ojala con esto maduren_ expreso mirando a su hijo con esa mirada que no aceptaba replicas.

_lamento que tenga que ser así_ dijo la directora_ ya no vivirán en sus casas_ los cuatro miraron horrorizados_ vivirán en una casa que el secretario Jung escogerá, podrán conservar sus tarjetas, para cualquier gasto necesario, pero deberán movilizarse como el resto de estudiantes_

_no nos quitaras nuestros autos,¿verdad?..._

_lo hare, hasta que comprendan el significado de llevar sus apellidos_

_¿pero que vamos a hacer entonces?_

_pueden seguir llevando sus vidas como hasta ahora, pero no es prudente que estén cerca al colegio Shinwa, no hasta que solucionemos el problema, ni de sus casas, los reporteros estarán acechando a diario_

_eso es todo por ahora_ finalizo tajante_ retírense_

Los cuatro se fueron de allí, consternados.

Pero no había nada que hacer.

La suerte estaba echada.

Ni su hermana mayor, podría salvarlos de esta.

···

···

 **-[ O ]-**

···

···

Totalmente furioso empezó a sacar sus cosas de los armarios, tenía que elegir que se llevaría, maldijo enormemente su suerte, no podían quitarle esa vida, al menos esperaba que el secretario escogiera una casa que valiera la pena, no quería vivir en una pocilga.

_puede ser divertido_ las palabras de Woo bien resonaron en su cabeza, maldijo nuevamente lanzando todo lo que encontraba por los aires, no, no se llevaría nada, compraría todo de nuevo.

Vivir como un simple humano, rebajarse hasta la altura de la clase media, era demasiado para él, necesitaba sentir la suavidad de la ropa nueva.

Recibió un mensaje de texto, saco su celular, era un mensaje de Yi Yeong.

 __"no te consumas en la ira, amigo, piensa esto, podrás torturar a esos niños pobres, enséñales quien eres"__

Una enorme sonrisa de dibujo en su rostro.

Que inteligente.

Para que abrumar con su nueva realidad, cuando podía convertir ese colegio para pobres, en su nuevo imperio, rodeado de plebeyos besándole los pies.

Después de todo, tenía el carisma y la actitud para hacerlo, tal vez Woo Bin tenía razón, podría ser divertido.

_ _"apoyo la moción"_ _ era un mensaje de Woo Bin_ _" es una buena idea"_ _

Sonrió antes de responderles a sus amigos en el chat del grupo.

 __"llego el rey"_ _

···

···

 **-[ O ]-**

···

···

Miro por la ventana antes de suspirar resignada, estaba algo nublado, y corría viento, habían cancelado las practicas esa tarde, así que tuvo que conformarse con estar allí, como un modelo para la ropa que su amiga estaba preparando, ya había sufrido tres pinchazos de los alfileres en los últimos 2 minutos.

_¿unnie, ya vas a acabar?_ se quejó aburrida.

_ya casi, me falta un poco_ dijo la entusiasmada mujer moviéndose rápidamente, buscando aquello que le faltaba.

_estoy cansada y tengo hambre_ volvió a reclamar.

_no seas quejica, Yi Nae no se queja tanto_ le clavo un alfiler a propósito

_¡auchh!_

_entonces no te quejes, ya voy a acabar_

_fehh... Yi Nae no se queja porque la ropa que haces le queda hermosa, pero mírame a mí, estoy rellenita_

_no te pasaría eso si no fueras tan glotona, no entiendo cómo puedes practicar natación con ese aspecto_

_¡Jae Kyung!_

_sabes que es la verdad, las nadadoras profesionales son esbeltas_ agrego, termino de colocar los alfileres que llevaba en la blusa_ espera aquí, ya casi... solo me falta..._ se giró rápidamente y cruzo la cortina hacia la otra habitación.

_no estoy tan gorda... ¿o sí?_ se miró en el espejo, su amiga tenia razón, estaba pasada de kilos, no era bueno para una nadadora, y si quería llegar a las olimpiadas, tendría que ejercitarse mas.

Tendría...

Pero es que siempre se le daba por asaltar la despensa, a cualquier hora, preocuparse le daba hambre, y mucha, suspiro resignada.

No había nada que hacer.

No dejaría sus terribles hábitos alimenticios.

_¡lo encontré!_ regreso feliz, pero la sonrisa se quitó al ver a su amiga un tanto perdida y entristecida_¿ que paso?_

_¿eh?_ se giró rápidamente_ nada, nada_ sonrió efusiva_ vamos, acaba esto para que podamos irnos_

Una vez terminada la hora, pudo volver a ponerse su uniforme, mientras su amiga, guardaba sus diseños en la carpeta que siempre cargaba, tomaron sus bolsos y salieron de allí, cruzaron los silenciosos pasillo con calma, rayos naranjas se escabullían a través de las ventanas, era un lindo atardecer, bajaron las escaleras y se enrumbaron a la salida, en la puerta, una chica con su largo y ondulado cabello cobrizo, atado en una cola de caballo, y apoyada en la reja, las esperaba.

_sí que tardaron_ saludo

_¿hace cuanto estas aquí?_

_mmm... Una hora..._

_pudiste haber entrado_

_¿y ser un modelo para Jae Kyung? Lo siento... hoy no tengo ganas de ser un alfiletero_

Las tres rieron y se alejaron hacia la estación del metro.

_¿que aremos ahora?_

_podríamos ir al karaoke_

_¿que?_ se sonrojo_ ¡sabes que no se cantar!_

_pero será divertido_

_bueno, pero primero volvamos a casa, y nos cambiamos_

_bien, bien, hecho_

Doblaron en la esquina y vieron a un hombre en terno subir a un lujoso auto, que se retiró rápidamente de allí.

_¿quien será?_

_no es de por aquí, eso es seguro_

_y ese auto, ¡lo he visto en las revistas!, ¡Es súper carísimo!_

_ha de ser algún delincuente_ sus amigas la miraron sorprendidas_ seguro esta extorsionando a alguien_ gruño.

_¿siempre tienes que pensar lo peor de todo, Jan Di?_

_pero puede ser cierto, hay que ir con cuidado_

_¿y si era algún tipo rico visitando a su novia pobre? ¡Como en las novelas!_

_las novelas son mentiras, nunca pasaría, ¿tú crees que un rico se fijaría en una pobre? Insisto en lo de la extorción_

Las tres caminaron hacia la casa que compartían, mientras debatían el hecho de que estaría haciendo un hombre, con ese aspecto tan cuidado, por aquel lugar.

···

···

 **-[ O ]-**

···

···

_¿has conseguido una casa a donde llevar a los muchachos?_

_así es, es la mejor de la zona, no hemos podido comprarla, puesto que la dueña se niega, pero seguiremos intentando, podrán mudarse en cualquier momento_

_bien, partirán temprano, lleven sus pertenencias por la mañana_

_así se hará..._ se inclino antes de retirarse.

La mujer de negocios miro atravesó del enorme ventanal, el sol se ocultaba, era la mejor decisión, después de todo.

Todo era por el futuro del imperio que había levantado.

Todo era por Joon Pyo.

···

···

* * *

 **Fin del capitulo.**

* * *

 **Nota final:**

Hasta aquí el primer capítulo, hasta pronto ;).

No hay nada para agregar.

Intentare corregir cualquier horror ortográfico, lo mas pronto posible ^_^.

 **¿reviews?.**

* * *

 **Por: Austral Compass**

···


	2. CAPITULO 2: ENFRENTAMIENTO

**DISCLAIMER:** BOF y los personajes originales no me pertenece, sino a la KBS, yo solo los uso para mi entretenimiento, los personajes que no aparezcan en la serie original, son de mi autoria.

* * *

 **N/A:** hola otra vez, aquí ando de nuevo con otro capitulo, ;)

* * *

···

 **YOU RAISE ME UP**

 **por: Austral Compass**

···

* * *

···

 **(AU):** los F4 llegan a su nueva escuela, listos para tomar el control de esta, pero deben enfrentarse a un grupo que ya gobernaba este lugar antes que ellos ¿podran contra esta nueva amenaza a su reputación y buen nombre?

···

* * *

···

 **CAPITULO 2: ENFRENTAMIENTO**

···

* * *

···

···

Las noticias corrieron como pólvora, las criticas aumentaron, pero en apenas unas horas, la mismísima presidenta Kang, salió a desmentir las habladurías.

"_hemos visto por conveniente que nuestros hijos, convivan con la clase media, para que comprendan el significado del trabajo duro que día a día nuestro pueblo hace por sobrevivir en un mundo cada vez más difícil y caótico_"

Con estas sencillas palabras, había vuelto a tener a todo un país comiendo de su adinerada mano, algunos cuestionaban tal decisión, recordando lo ocurrido no hace más de dos días, pero una multitud, cada vez más creciente, vio por convincente tal decisión, además, ¿quién podría resistirse a hombres tan hermosos como los F4?, eran todo un sueño, ángeles gloriosos descendiendo a un mundo de hambruna y oscuridad trayendo la luz de salvación para las desdichadas almas que eran ese pueblo mediocre y arruinado.

"_pido encarecidamente, como presidenta... No, como madre, a los periodistas, quiero que estos chicos lleven una vida normal, como la vida normal de cualquier chico de clase media, lejos de las cámaras_"

Y con esto, se aseguró que los aclamados F4 no fueran perseguidos por las oleadas de periodistas que de seguro ya planeaban hacerles seguimiento, ¿quién podría resistirse al carisma que emanaba de esta gran mujer?.

Los aplausos del público resonaron, la mujer bajo del estrado, mientras cientos de periodistas hacían preguntas, intentando detenerla, cruzo la gran puerta, prontamente su asistente la siguió entregándole los documentos, la sonrisa amable y carismática que minutos antes hubiese mostrado a todo un país, desapareció, junto con aquella dulce y suave voz, dando lugar a una expresión fría y calculadora, con una mirada aguda y penetrante, vacíos de cualquier sentimiento o preocupación.

_hemos vuelto a subir en las encuestas, señora_

_bien, encárgate del resto_

_si_ la mujer desapareció por el pasillo, seguida por sus guardaespaldas, el hombre espero que desapareciera, antes de retomar su camino.

···

···

 **-[ O ]-**

···

···

El vehículo se detuvo frente al portón metálico, Joon Pyo miro pesaroso el enorme edificio que se levantaba ante él, sus amigos se asomaron para ver mejor.

_es mejor de lo que pensé_ comento Woo Bin.

_podría haber sido peor_ agrego Yi Yeong.

_mmm_ miro el lugar expectante_ es más simple de lo que esperaba_

_los pobres no tienen dinero para gastarlo en cosas más elaboradas o detalles, amigo_ apoyo su mano en el hombro del heredero_ pero... podría a ver sido peor, vi algunas imágenes de otros colegios pobres, y este al menos esta pasable_

Miro el lugar, no parecía muy atractivo, una calzada de cemento guiaba a un alto edificio de 5 pisos a ambos lados se levantaban otros dos, no muy altos, 3 pisos cada uno, varios grupos de alumnos avanzaban animadamente hacia la entrada, sin notar aun la limusina.

_¿deberíamos bajar?_

_tenemos que hacerlo_ gruño cansado, no estaba acostumbrado a levantarse tan temprano, llamo a la ventana y esta se abrió.

Ni bien Joon Pyo puso un pié fuera del vehículo, una gran multitud los rodeo, gritando sus nombres.

La noticia que los F4 asistirían a un instituto, había corrido como pólvora el día anterior, y cuando se dio a conocer el instituto, la noticia corrió aún más rápido, en menos de una hora todo un país ya sabía eso, incluso estudiantes de otros institutos se habían acercado verlos de cerca.

Algunas exclamaban emocionadas, otras gritaban extasiadas, un loquero, pero Joon Pyo, sin prestarles atención, ni a las agitadas chicas que gritaban que intentaban llamar su atención, ni a las que le extendían cartas de amor o "insulsos! Regalos, haciendo acopio de toda su carisma y altivez, avanzo entre la muchedumbre cada vez más grande, seguido fielmente por sus cuatro amigos.

Sin duda una entrada digna de los F4.

Pronto la multitud se silenció y los siguió en procesión, mientras la noticia de que ya habían llegado corría con prisa.

Joon Pyo sonrió con sorna, que rápido caían esos colegiales, a ese paso, tendría un segundo imperio donde gobernar, luego de sima, donde aun seguía impartiendo terror atravesó de su manada de matones.

···

···

 **-[ O ]-**

···

···

"haaaaaaaam".

Bostezo pesarosamente acomodando su bolso en su lugar, estaba apoyada contra la pared esperando que su amiga terminara de hacer lo que se supone que hacía en el celular, parpadeo algunas veces antes de volver a acurrucarse en su lugar, cerró los ojos, esperando poder dormir algunos segundos.

Unos gritos emocionados la despertaron, ambas miraron hacia donde provenían los chillidos.

Bufo con molestia.

_¿y ahora que pasa?_ te tallo uno de los ojos volviendo a bostezar

_no lo sé..._ regreso la vista al celular, escribiendo tan rápido como sus dedos se lo permitían_ pero imagin..._ no pudo terminar de hablar, unos chicos pasaron corriendo empujándola en el proceso.

_¡oigan idiotas! ¡Tengan más cuidado!_ grito furiosa viendo hacia donde estos dos se alejaban con prisa

_tranquila Jan Di, no hay que enojarse tan temprano, ya tendrás tiempo de lidiar con ellos_

_¿¡pero que es esa bulla!?_exclamo molesta_ uno ya no pude estar tranquilo!_

_¿vamos a ver?_

_que pereza…_

_chicas, chicas!_ Jae Kyung se acercó corriendo hacia ellas_ ¡a que no adivinan quienes están entrando ahora mismo!_

_¿quienes?_

_ ¡los F4!_

_¿quiénes?_ preguntaron confundidas.

_¡los F4, los herederos de las familias más ricas de corea!_

_¿ah si?_ ladearon la cabeza confundidas.

_¿que nunca oyeron hablar de ellos?_

_ehhh..._ carraspeo_ no... no que yo sepa_

_estoy ocupada en otras cosas como para fijarme en eso_ bostezó acomodándose contra la pared despreocupada.

_¡los he visto cuando venía!, ¡son muy guapos!_

_¿dices que son ricos?_ pregunto su amiga dubitativa.

_¡así es!_

_¿pero que hacen niños ricos aquí?_

_ahhh..._ razono llamando la atención de sus amigas_ los de las noticias_

_¡ah! ¿Ese asunto del chico muerto!?_

_así es_

_no duraran mucho aquí, en menos de un día estarán rogando para regresar_

_¿pero no has oído quiénes son? Son el grupo más influyente del país, dicen que gobernaban a su antojo en su anterior escuela_

_si, bueno_ se limpió el oído sin prestarle importancia_ este lugar no está hecho para niños como esos, así que deberán acostumbrarse_

_pero no has odio lo que dije?_ la tomo de los hombros_ hacían de las suyas en Shinwa, seguro planearan hacer eso aquí_

_no en mi guardia_ exclamo frunciendo el ceño_ ¿¡porque demonios no se callan!?_ grito ante la bulla que no parecía detenerse en el primer piso_ tendré que solucionar este problema por mi cuenta_ camino dando pisotones echando humo por las orejas.

_pero Jan Di..._

_pero nada, detesto todo ese maldito ruido, dejare en claro como son las cosas…_

Sus amigas se miraron antes de seguirla, para interceder si las cosas salían mal.

···

···

 **-[ O ]-**

···

···

Eso le encantaba, chiquillas alborotadas a punto de desmayarse, celulares sacando fotografías, suspiros, era perfecto, abrió la boca para decir algo, e inmediatamente reino el silencio.

Carraspeo y mostro esa sonrisa de matador.

_hola, gracias por recibirnos_ dijo.

_KYAAAAA_ al griterío fue absoluto, suspiros, algunos desmayos, todas las mujeres estaban perdidas en esa hermosa sonrisa.

_¿¡porque tanto alboroto!?_ grito una vos, todos se callaron, hubo algunos murmuros, miraron hacia arriba, una chica de pie sobre las barandas, con gesto molesto, sus cortos cabellos le daban un aire infantil, tenía los brazos cruzados, mientras sus dos amigas la miraban con preocupación, temiendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al vacío.

 __¿e... Estaba aquí?...__

 __no lo sé... No la vi llegar...__

Eran algunas de las palabras que Joon Pyo pudo escuchar, ¿qué estaba pasando allí?, miro de nuevo hacia la mujer, que no le había quitado la vista de encima, como fulminándolo con la mirada.

_este lugar no es ningún salón de la fama, ni una pasarela, si quieren hacer eso, vuelvan a su planeta para ricos, niños mimados_ exclamo furibunda, el público se congelo aterrorizado, excepto el F4, que permanecía inmutable_ este lugar no es lugar para idiotas adinerados, especialmente ignorantes, patéticos y molestos ricos caprichosos_

_Jan Di..._ le susurro su amiga, lo último que necesitan era meterse en mas líos.

Hubo unos segundos donde solo hubo silencio, la mirada de Joon Pyo se llenaba de ira.

_¿quién eres?_ fue lo único que pregunto.

_¡a callar!_ exclamo molesta_ lo último que esperaría es que un niño de mama como tú me dirigiera la palabra_

_¡¿qué has dicho niña estúpida?!_ gripo furioso

_¡¿quién te has creído?!_

_jandi!_ la tomaron evitando que se lanzara al vacío, porque eso intento hacer, nada más rápido para llegar donde ese crio y darle su merecido, a pesar de las consecuencias que significaban una caída libre de 3 metros.

Woo Bin y Yi Yeong miraban expectantes, era la primera vez que miraban una escena así, Joon Pyo hervía de cólera, lo vieron en sus puños fuertemente cerrados, planeando una y mil ideas para ahorcar a esa cría malcriada que no comprendía su lugar allí.

_tranquilízate Jan Di!_ intentaban bajarla de allí, pero la pelinegra no se daba por rendida

_¡y ustedes!_ el público se sobresaltó_ ¡largo de aquí, sino me encargare personalmente de ustedes!_

Los demás estudiantes pusieron pies en polvorosa y huyeron tan rápido como se lo permitieron sus piernas, nadie se atrevió a subir por las escaleras, mejor daban la vuelta al edificio, para subir del otro lado.

_¡tú!,¡el de los rizos!_ grito cuando la bajaron de allí, aun estaba furiosa, señalando a Joon Pyo_ ¡no vuelvas a cruzarte en mi camino! ¡O me las pagaras!_

Se miraron intensamente algunos segundos, despedazando al otro con la mirada.

 _"¡¿quién se creía que era?!"._

 _"¡jamás en sus años de vida, alguien le había hecho frente!"._

Esos pensamientos cruzaron por sus mentes.

Sus amigas la arrastraron lejos de allí, recriminándole su actitud.

Los F4, o los que quedaban, puesto que Ji Hoo había desaparecido rato atrás, seguramente buscando algún lugar libre del bullicio que había allí, se quedaron de pie, asimilando lo que acababa de pasar.

_esa maldita enana..._ gruño irritado_ ¡me desharé de ella!_

···

···

 **-[ O ]-**

···

···

_¿¡Geum Jan Di, que crees que has hecho!?_

_lo ciento me deje llevar_

_te dejaste llevar..._ camino un poco rogando paciencia_ te enfrentaste al gran Goo Joon Pyo, escuche que una vez se deshizo de un gran empresario porque este intento abrir una nueva cadena que podría competir contra Shinwa_

_¿y eso que tiene que ver?_

_que si se le mete el bicho de la codicia, podría buscar cualquier forma de hacerte mal_

_no lo creo, soy fuerte, puedo contra él y contra toda su estupidez_

_ay Jan Di... Eres tan terca..._

_el director las atenderá ahora mismo_ la secretaria salió de la oficina principal, ante la cual habían estado sentadas, esperando desde que las sacaran de clases.

_seguro fue ese crio..._

_podría haber sido cualquier otro estudiante..._ aclaro, su amiga la miro ofuscada_...si fue o no él, ya no hay nada que hacer..._

_y yo que quería terminar bien la semana..._ Yae Kyung se lamentó mientras Jan Di entraba a la oficina, donde un serio hombre tomado de las manos, esperaba.

Yi Nae asintió ante el comentario, avanzando también.

Yae Kyung suspiro resignada siguiendo a sus amigas.

···

···

 **-[ O ]-**

···

···

Sonrió antes de caminar hacia la salida, ya sus amigos lo esperaban afuera, caminaron juntos hacia la calle, donde la limusina que los llevaría a su nueva casa esperaba por ellos.

_¿porque tan sonriente Joon Pyo?_

_nada, nada..._

Los dos chicos se miraron confundidos, esa enorme sonrisa solo aparecía cuando había echo alguna travesura.

Ji Hoo solo miro expectante, había pasado hace unas horas por la oficina principal, escuchando los gritos que provenían de adentro, y el que esperaba al menos podes pasar un tiempo en paz y tranquilidad, bueno, teniendo a esos tres y sobre todo a Joon Pyo cerca, era imposible, pero eran sus amigos, de repente algo de entretenido podría sacar de todo esto.

_esto es solo el comienzo..._ murmuro antes de subir al automóvil, el play boy y el casanova, sonrieron, Joon Pyo parecía muy decidido.

Ji Hoo solo suspiro resignado.

···

···

* * *

 **Fin del capitulo**

* * *

 **Nota final:**

llegamos al final del segundo capitulo, espero que les haya gustado.

No hay nada para agregar por ahora.

Intentare corregir cualquier horror ortográfico, lo mas pronto posible ^_^.

 **¿reviews?.**

* * *

 **por: Austral Compass**

···


	3. CAPITULO 3: CONVIVENCIA

**DISCLAIMER:** BOF y los personajes originales no me pertenece, sino a la KBS, yo solo los uso para mi entretenimiento, los personajes que no aparezcan en la serie original, son de mi autoria.

* * *

 **N/A:** hola otra vez, me alegro de saber que a algunos les gusto, pero que no cunda el panico, ga eul ya va a aparecer, pronto espero, todo tiene su razon de ser, pero cada cosa a su tiempo ;).

Consideren que estan aun en el colegio, las chicas van a tercer año, asi que mas o menos tienen 15-16 y los chicos ya estan en cuarto, rondando los 17-18, unos pequeños y "adorables" adolecentes aun. Me baso en el sistema educativo de mi pais, 5 años de secundaria, para que no haya confusiones, solo por si acaso, aunque algo cambiado, ya se darán cuenta luego.

* * *

···

 **YOU RAISE ME UP**

 **por: Austral Compass**

···

* * *

···

 **(AU):** la convivencia no deberia ser tan complicada, claro, a menos que tus vecinos sean las personas que mas detestas en la vida, a veces las cosas pueden salirse de control, sobre todo con esas personas, nada se puede esperar.

···

* * *

···

 **CAPITULO 3: CONVIVENCIA**

···

* * *

···

···

Definitivamente ese no había sido un buen día.

Y todo por culpa de ese maldito niño de cabellos rizados y su grupo de mimados, había recibido la reprimiendo de su vida, junto con un reporte de conducta para sus padres, ¿que se traían esos niños ricos?, eran tan detestables, tenían bajo su absoluto control al alumnado, trabajo que a ella le había costado tanto. Justo ahora, cuando podía hacer y deshacer a su antojo en la escuela, llegaban esos tipejos y le arrebataban todo su poder, y para colmo había quedado en ridículo.

Nadie jamás se había enfrentado a ella.

Que impotencia y rabia.

Y la fresa del pastel fue su reciente suspensión, a sus amigas también las habían suspendido, como ya era costumbre, así que pasarían un día sin hacer nada, al menos, lejos de esos tipos.

Respiro tranquilizándose a sí misma, solo quería llegar a casa, tomar un baño de agua fría, para alejar las malas vibras.

Descansaría un poco y luego planearía como deshacerse de ellos.

No durarían mucho allí, y ella se encargaría de eso.

Cruzo la reja metálica y camino hacia la entrada, topándose con la casera que salía de la casa, se extrañó y avanzo hacia ella.

_ ¿ocurrió algo?_

_buenas tardes señorita Jan Di_ saludo amablemente, la menor correspondió inclinándose.

_ ¿está todo bien?_

_claro que sí, buenas noticias querida, hay nuevos huéspedes, se quedaran un tiempo_

_ ¿qué quiere decir?_ se preocupo.

_ayer mismo alquilaron las habitaciones que sobraban, son nuevos por aquí, sus cosas llegaron por la mañana, le agradecería que pudiera ayudarlos a instalarse_

_pero señora..._

La mujer se alejó sin darle más importancia al asunto.

Miro a la casa, sus neuronas hicieron sinapsis velozmente, conectando ideas y retrocediendo a sucesos pasados.

 _El hombre... El del carísimo terno... Ese que subió al lujoso auto... El que parecía delincuente..._

¿Nuevos inquilinos?.

¿Chicos jóvenes?.

_oh no..._ Un frio espectral le recorrió el cuerpo, camino presuroso hacia la puerta.

 _No quería tener que..._

Tomo la manija muy tensa.

 _Ver esa estúpida..._

Abrió la puerta lentamente.

 _Cara..._

Cerró los ojos en el proceso.

 _Otra vez..._

Y como sus más tenebrosas pesadillas se hicieran realidad, tres chicos estaban de pie al final del pasillo, curiosos por averiguar de quien se trataba, pues aún estaban en la sala, rebuscando entre las cajas de mudanza, cuando escucharon la puerta, así que se asomaron a averiguar quién llegaba.

Cuando las miradas se cruzaron, sus rostros se desencajaron.

Esto debía ser una pesadilla.

_ ¡tú!_ gritaron señalándose, Woo Bin y Yi Yeong estaban sorprendidos por lo que ocurría_ que estas asiendo ¡¿aquí?! ¡Es mi casa!_ se gritaron el uno al otro.

_ ¡vete a otro lugar, yo vivo aquí!_ le grito furioso.

_ ¡vete tú! ¡Yo vivía aquí antes!_

_ ¡pero yo soy más importante!_

Seguían discutiendo, nadie se movía, solo gritaban alterados.

_ ¡Jan Di! ¿Porque estas ahí parada? Entra de una vez, o te pateare_

_Yi... Yi Nae..._ se giró a ver.

_ ¿qué ocurre?_ ladeo la cabeza confundida al ver a su amiga riendo nerviosamente.

_na... Nada_ negó rápidamente entrecerrando la puerta_ ven, vamos, te invito a comer_ empezó a empujarla lejos de allí.

_pero ya comí..._

_pero deja que te invite, mis padres me enviaron dinero..._

_pero tengo tareas..._

_no hay problema, puedes hacerlas luego_

_ ¡Jan Di!_ exclamo molesta deteniéndose_ ¿qué está pasando?_ se cruzó de brazos expectante.

_nada_ carraspeo_ solo quiero invitarte algo de comer..._

_Jan Di..._ una vena empezó a palpitar con fuerza en su frente.

_en serio..._ rio nerviosa, intentando sonar convincente_ no pasa na..._

_permiso, permiso..._paso sin que se dieran cuenta_ estoy apurada chicas, dejen de jugar_

_Jae... Kyung..._ tartamudeo, la chica ya llegaba a la puerta.

_ni te imaginas..._ entro, dejando el bolso en el suelo, como acostumbraba_ estoy emocionada..._paso al lado de los tres presentes sin darse cuenta de sus presencias, pues hablaba muy concentrada por el celular.

Estos la vieron pasar atónitos _¿qué rayos...?._

_ya quiero verte..._ sonrió animada subiendo las escaleras, desabrochando su camisa despreocupada_ tengo un poco de tiempo, me bañare y saldré..._ sostenía el celular con el hombro mientras terminaba de quitarse la camisa_ lo sé... Me apurare_ llego al final de las escaleras, la camisa ya se había perdido escalones atrás.

 _Una aparición._

Se quedó fría, abrió los ojos entre horrorizada y atónita, un chico alto, de cabellos rubios y una mirada llena de sorpresa, estaba de pie frente a ella, vestía casual, tan atónito como ella.

Le hirvió la cara de vergüenza, al recordar su aspecto.

_KYAAAAA!_

Su grito retumbo en toda la casa.

···

···

 **-[ O ]-**

···

···

_yae kyuncita... Querida..._ daba golpecitos en la puerta, tras la cual se oía un llanto lastimero_ abre la puerta, vida..._

_¡nunca!_ exclamo_ ¡no volveré a salir jamás, prefiero morir!_ y volvió a llorar.

_por fa..._ estaba apoyado contra la puerta, luego de haber escuchado semejante grito a través del celular, que por poco le rompió los tímpanos, se preocupó en serio y se apresuró en llegar a la casa de la chica_ ¿pero qué paso? Déjame pasar y me lo cuentas..._

_¡vete! ¡Quiero estar sola!_

_no digas eso nena, no te dejare..._

_¡BUAAAA!¡Quiero estar solaaaa!_

_enrique... Creo que será mejor dejarla sola un rato_ Jan Di se le acerco apoyando su mano en el hombro del chico, este la miro resignado.

_ya le dará hambre_ comento Yi Nae de brazos cruzados apoyada contra la pared de enfrente.

_quisiera quedarme..._

_de eso nada..._ aclaro_ ya te llamara cuando se calme_

_pero..._

_nada, nada..._ empezó a empujarlo hacia las escaleras_ si te deje pasar, fue porque pensé que a ti si te abriría la puerta, pero ves que ni eso sabes hacer_

_oye..._

_es la verdad_ dijo despreocupada_ así que ahora vete_ ya lo había empujado hasta la reja de la entrada.

_pero Yi Nae, sabes que he cambiado..._

_no me importa, sabes que yo no me trago ese cuento, los hombres no cambian_ le cerro la reja en la cara, dejándolo hablando solo.

 __esa desgraciada..._gruño alejándose, tendría que seguir esperando._

_¿ya se fue?_ pregunto su amiga cuando regreso.

_así parece_ caminaron hacia la cocina, donde encontraron a losF4 o parte de ellos, jugando naipes en la mesa del comedor, mientras el que faltaba rebuscaba en las gavetas de la cocina, tras la barra, recordaron que ellos también vivían allí ahora.

_¡oigan ustedes dos!¡ Cocinen! ¡Tengo hambre!_ ordeno con desdén.

_¿qué te crees?_ frunció el ceño_ no somos tus empleadas_

_pero son mujeres, deben saber hacerlo_

_si serás..._ su amiga la detuvo rápidamente calmándola.

_ustedes_ Yi Nae miro al trio que la miro expectante, no esperaban que se dirigiera a ellos_ que quede claro que aquí no somos sus empleadas, si quieren algo, consíganlo por ustedes mismos, que para eso tienen manos y pies, niños caprichosos_

_¡tú! ¡Niñata!_ se levantó furioso_ ¡¿quién te crees que eres?!_

Quedaron frente a frente, matando al otro con la mirada, Joon Pyo sí que podía ser intimidante, era bastante alto, y su oponente apenas le llegaba a los hombros.

_¡soy mejor que tú, obviamente!_ le respondió, ambos se gruñían.

_¿acaso tienes más dinero que yo? Yo tengo mucho dinero, puedo acabar contigo!_

_¿tienes más dinero que yo? ¿Acaso lo has obtenido por tu propia mano, niño malcriado?_ escupió sin asco_ ¡agradece que son tus padres los que tienen dinero para que tu gastes!_

_Yi na..._

_pues sí, tengo suerte_ respondió con la misma alevosía_ ¡seguro tus padres no tienen ni donde caerse muertos!_

_¡maldito bastardo!_ lo empujo con furia, Jan Di intervino_ ¡te matare!_

_Yi Nae, tranquila, tranquila..._ sostenía a su amiga que parecía querer arrancarle la piel al chico.

_¡suéltenme!_ exclamaba Joon Pyo, fuertemente sostenido por sus amigos, quienes temían pudieran irse a las manos.

_Joon Pyo, no es forma de comportarse frente a una mujer_

_recuerda, hay que ser caballero..._

_¡ni mierda!, ¡le enseñare a esa cría estúpida cuál es su lugar!_ jaloneaba fuertemente_ suéltenme maldición!_ intentaba zafarse_ tú! ¡Maldita perra estúpida! ¡Juro que te matare! ¡Malditos los padres que te parieron!_

_¡Joon Pyo!_ lo jalonearon conteniéndolo.

_maldito infeliz..._ se giró se golpe, su amiga callo de rodillas en silencio, su mirada estaba vacía, y unos grandes lagrimones se acumularon en sus ojos, Jan Di camino hacia el trío, que había dejado de forcejear, y le metió una fuerte cachetada, que resonó en la cocina.

Silencio.

_¿jamás has tenido que mover un solo dedo para sobrevivir, verdad? Tienes a tus padres que te dan todo lo que quieres... No sé cuál fue la razón por la cual la cacera acepto tenerlos aquí, no es su costumbre... Pero no podemos darnos el lujo de irnos de aquí... Ustedes si..._ regreso sobre sus pasos, ayudo a levantarse a su amiga y rodeándola confortablemente, se la llevo hacia las escaleras.

_Joon Pyo..._

_¿qué?_ se soltó del agarre con molestia.

_¿de verdad ibas a pegarle?_

_¿qué?_ se sorprendió_ ¡no! Tal vez la sacudiría un poco... Para asustarla, pero no iba a pegarle, soy un caballero_ se acomodó la ropa.

_bueno, déjame decirte... Que definitivamente, no tienes tacto con las mujeres..._ le palmeo la espalda.

_¿y eso porque?_ pregunto extrañado.

_me di el lujo de investigar un poco sobre estas chicas..._ se metió las manos al bolsillo_ y esa chica_ aclaro refiriéndose a la de cabellos ondulados_ perdió a su madre cuando tenía 5 años..._ confeso, hubo silencio, Ji Hoo, levanto la mirada_ y su padre la abandono poco después... Ha vivido sola desde entonces... La cacera, se supone que es su tía y tutora legal, pero le alquila una habitación aquí y tiene varios trabajos para poder mantenerse_

_¿y porque me lo cuentas a mí? No es mi culpa_

_bueno, tienes razón, pero tenemos que vivir aquí, desde ahora hasta que a la bruja se le ocurra devolvernos a Shinwa..._

_¿quieres decir que tenemos que llevar una convivencia tranquila?_ pregunto Yi Yeong.

_así es..._ concluyo antes de retomar su asiento, sus amigos lo siguieron y Ji Hoo poco después se fue llevándose comida con el.

Estuvieron buen rato en silencio, Joon Pyo, quien se supone mezclaba la baraja, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos mientras mezclaba las cartas, Yi Yeong estaba cruzado de brazos, también pensativo, y Woo Bin solo había cerrado los ojos, intentando obtener algo de paz.

_oigan..._

dijo luego de un buen rato, sus amigos lo miraron

_ tengo hambre..._

···

···

* * *

 **Fin del capitulo**

* * *

 **Nota final:**

Hasta aqui el tercer capitulo, ¿un poco fuerte talvez? adoro las peleas :3.

Culpa mia.

Ese novio... algo sospechoso ¿verdad?.

¿Que les parecio?

* * *

 **por: Austral Compass**

···


	4. CAPITULO 4: PENSAMIENTO

**DISCLAIMER:** BOF y los personajes originales no me pertenece, sino a la KBS, yo solo los uso para mi entretenimiento, los personajes que no aparezcan en la serie original, son de mi autoria.

* * *

 **N/A:** aquí un pequeño capitulo, corto, era la continuación del anterior, pero decidí separarlo, cosas mías xD.

A partir de ahora, no cambiare el summary, me gusto bastante como quedo :).

* * *

···

 **YOU RAISE ME UP**

 **por: Austral Compass**

···

* * *

···

 **(AU):** la convivencia no debería ser tan complicada, claro, a menos que tus vecinos sean las personas que mas detestas en la vida, a veces las cosas pueden salirse de control, sobre todo con esas personas, nada se puede esperar.

···

* * *

···

 **CAPITULO 4: PENSAMIENTO**

···

* * *

···

···

Se aferró a su almohada, había escuchado parte de la discusión, pero no logro entender mucho, asomo la vista por encima de la almohada, miro hacia la ventaba, ya era de noche, no supo cuánto tiempo había pasado, ni desde el accidente en las escaleras, ni desde la discusión en la cocina, pero no oía ningún ruido, no diviso su alarma y el celular lo tenía seguramente Jan Di, se encogió en su cama, sus cabellos negros y sedosos, caían con gracia sobre la cama.

Estaba triste.

Hubiese querido ir donde su amiga, pero la vergüenza de lo ocurrido durante la tarde podía más que ella.

Escucho un ruido afuera, pasos, alguien se detuvo tras su puerta, para luego irse.

Espero algunos segundos, abrió la puerta lentamente, encontrándose un plato con un sándwich y un vaso de jugo en el suelo, miro hacia el fondo del pasillo, una silueta desapareció en la esquina, levanto el plato y lo metió al cuarto.

_"tal vez tengas hambre"_ leyó en un papelito con una hermosa caligrafía, se sonrojo antes de engullir el emparedado y beberse todo el jugo en un suspiro.

Sintió un vacío en su pecho.

Necesitaba a su novio con ella.

···

···

 **-[ o ]-**

···

···

Joon Pyo estaba echado cuan largo era, sobre la cama, la lámpara estaba encendida en la mesita de noche, miraba al techo pensativo, las dos chicas habían salido horas antes, con rumbo desconocido, y algo lo intrigaba, no sabía qué, pero estaba muy intrigado, sus amigos ya se habían ido a dormir, seguramente, o habrían salido a alguna fiesta, como acostumbraban.

Se cruzó de brazos antes de bufar.

_estúpidas niñas malcriadas..._ gruño cerrando nuevamente los ojos.

A él no le importaba el tipo de vida y ni sufrimiento que hubieran tenido, no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, escucho pasos afuera, luego una puerta cerrarse.

 _¿Ji Hoo seguía despierto?._

Eso no era lo importante, tenía que planear una venganza, por muy desdichadas que fueran, esas mujeres tenían que pagar.

Sonrió con petulancia al pensar en ello.

Nadie se metía con él.

···

···

 **-[ o ]-**

···

···

_¿tú qué crees?_

_se ven fuertes, pero creo que Joon Pyo puede contra ellas_

_me fiare de ellas, creo que tienen potencia, veamos a donde llegan_

_¿una apuesta?_

_así es..._ sonrió bebiendo su vaso de alcohol.

_¿qué quieres?_

_el florero de la dinastía Ming_

_es un jarrón, es mi favorito_

_mi novia es una gran admiradora del gran So Yi Young_

_si yo gano, me darás los números de tus amigas_

_hecho_ cruzaron las manos, celebrando con sus vasos.

···

···

 **-[ o ]-**

···

···

Se inclinó ante la lápida, su amiga estaba un poco atrás, en respetuoso silencio.

_hola mama..._ dejo las flores sobre el nicho_ perdón por no haber venido antes, tuve muchas prácticas, el trabajo no me deja respirar..._ sonrió entristecía

Hubo algunos segundos de silencio.

_sabes... Hay unos chicos, son unos revoltosos críos mimados... Perdón, sé que no te gustaría que hablara así de los demás, no pude evitarlo_ acaricio la lápida de piedra fría_ están dando más problemas de lo esperado, pero nos encargaremos de ellos_

_Yi Nae..._

_lo se_ respondió_ mama, ya nos vamos, cuídate mucho, volveré pronto_ se giró y se echó a andar.

_no se preocupe señora, yo cuidare de nee- Yi Nae..._ exclamo sonriente_ esos chicos no serán un problema_ respondió e inclinándose fue tras su amiga.

_que planeas hacer ahora?_

_aun no lo sé, algo se me ocurrirá?_

_¿qué vamos a hacer mañana?_

_si Jaez Kyung sale de su cuarto, podemos ir por algo de comer y a comprar víveres, Ga Eul regresara estos días_

_mala fecha para volver..._

_eso parece_

···

···

 **-[ o ]-**

···

···

Su madre volvió a besarla arropándola en la cama.

_mama... No soy una niña..._

_para mí siempre lo serás, no puedo creer que estés por volver a irte... Quisiera que te quedaras aquí_

_pero tengo la escuela, además allá están mis unnies, estaré bien_

_lo sé, no confió en nadie más que en ellas, por cierto, cuando vendrán?_

_tal vez para las vacaciones_

_ay mi niña_

_mama... Aun no me he ido, aún falta..._

_lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo..._

_mama... Vendré pronto_ le sonrió_ pero tú debes descansar, has insistido e venir a arroparme_

_es que tú siempre dejas tus estudios para venir a verme, me siento terrible por ello_

_no te lamentes, tengo buenas calificaciones, Jan Di unnie me ayuda mucho_

_si, pero no quisiera que trabajaras, y puedo ir a trabajar y..._

_no mama, estaré bien, puedo hacerlo, tú debes descansar, no quiero que vuelvas a recaer..._

_está bien, te dejare dormir, nos vemos mañana_

_buenas noches mama_ se abrazaron y la mujer se marchó apagando la luz.

Esa noche durmió pensando en sus amigas, las extrañaba mucho.

···

···

 **-[ o ]-**

···

···

Tomo su equipaje y camino al área de embarque, con el periódico aun en manos, aquello le había caído por sorpresa, pero decidió que era un buen momento para volver.

 _Aun tenia asuntos que arreglar._

···

···

* * *

 **Fin del capitulo**

* * *

 **Nota final:**

¿quien sera el nuevo personaje que aparece?, no es Ga Eul, ella llega despues, si avisar ;)

CUIDENSE.

* * *

 **por: Austral Compass**

···


	5. CAPITULO 5: DILEMA

**DISCLAIMER:** BOF y los personajes originales no me pertenece, sino a la KBS, yo solo los uso para mi entretenimiento, los personajes que no aparezcan en la serie original, son de mi autoria.

* * *

 **N/A:** nada nuevo que agregar, solo que me tardo un poco en subir porque ando algo ocupada.

* * *

···

 **YOU RAISE ME UP**

 **Por: Austral Compass**

···

* * *

···

 **(AU):** la convivencia no debería ser tan complicada, claro, a menos que tus vecinos sean las personas mas detestables del universo, a veces las cosas pueden salirse de control, y sobre todo con esas personas, nada se puede esperar.

···

* * *

···

 **CAPITULO 5: DILEMA**

···

* * *

···

···

_ ¡¿Y dónde está el automóvil?!_ exclamo molesto mientras estaban de pie de la acera

Sus amigos lo observaron tomar su celular y llamar irritado a alguien.

_ ¿dónde está el auto, si dices que tenemos que ir a clases, como esperas que lleguemos?_ exclamo molesto_ ¿qué dices? ¿estás loca?_ pregunto, perdiendo la paciencia_ no iré en un maldito tren, me niego rotundamente_ empezó a caminar en círculos discutiendo por teléfono_ ¡no!, ¡ni loco!, ¡yo quiero mi limosina!_ se escuchó un fuerte grito del otro lado_ pero al menos dime..._

Le colgaron.

_ ¿qué paso?_

_dice que debemos ir en tren_

_ ¿tren?_

_así parece, dice que solo por ayer viajamos en el auto, ya que no sabíamos donde quedaba el colegio ni la casa_

_ ¿y ahora que haremos?_

_tenemos que ir..._

_ya, pero..._

_ ¿a dónde?_

_ ¿cómo que adonde? Es obvio que al..._ se detuvo de golpe _ ¿no me digan que no saben dónde queda el colegio?_

_mmm pues no, pensé que tu sabias_ miro al alfarero.

_no me fije, no voy por allí viendo a donde voy_

_ ¿Ji Hoo?_

_a mí ni me miren_

_ ¡demonios!_ pateo el suelo_ ¿qué hora es?_

_las siete_

_bueno_ intento conservar la calma_ ustedes dos_ señalo a los play boy del grupo_ encárguense de llevarnos_

_ ¿y nosotros porque?_

_porque ustedes siempre saben a dónde llegar, y porque si no lo hacen, los matare_

_mira como tiemblo Joon Pyo_ exclamo sarcástico_ pero agradece que puedo llamar a alguien que nos lleve_ saco su celular.

Marco varias veces, desesperándose en el proceso.

_¡contesten!_ grito colgando nuevamente.

_¿qué paso?_

_no me contestan_

_la madre de Joon Pyo dijo que llevaríamos la vida de estudiantes corrientes, supongo q se refería a eso_

_¿a qué?_

_a que seriamos estudiantes normales, nada de mafia, dinero, limosinas_

_pero aún tenemos las tarjetas_

_para emergencias..._

_demonios, ¿qué vamos a hacer?_

_no se preocupen, yo los guiare_

_Yi Yeong, ese es mi trabajo, yo soy el cerebro del grupo, yo los llevare_

_¡solo digan hacia donde hay que ir!_ exclamo Joon Pyo molesto.

_¡hacia alla!_ señalaron en direcciones opuestas_ ¡que no!, ¡es hacia alla!_ se gritaron.

Joon Pyo gruño y Ji Hoo solo rio por lo bajo.

_¡es ala izquierda!, ¡por alli nos dejo la limosina ayer!_

_¡pero dio una vuelta enorme, venia de aquel lado!_ señalo la derecha.

_Woo Bin, dejo esto en tus manos_

_¡genial_

_¡oye!_

_Woo Bin tiene razón, tu solo eres el carisma Yi Yeong_

_está bien, sigamos al señor sabelotodo_

_ese es Ji Hoo_ corrigió el gánster, Yi Yeong se cruzó de brazos.

_¡ya!_ gruño Joon Pyo ofuscado, Woo Bin sonrió victorioso y empezó a caminar a la derecha.

Sus amigos lo siguieron.

···

···

 **-[ o ]-**

···

···

Cuando salió esa mañana a recoger el periódico y el correo, lo que menos esperaba era chocarse con los f4, que venían bastante perdidos, discutiendo entre ellos, recriminándole al pelirrojo que ya habían pasado por allí de nuevo.

Frunció el ceño cuando ellos se dieron cuenta de su presencia.

_ustedes..._ bufo_ ¿qué karma estaré pagando para tener que toparme con ustedes hoy día?_

_disculpe señorita..._ se disculpó el alfarero acercándose_ ocurre que nuestro amigo_ señalo al pelirrojo_ no sabe cómo llegar a la escuela..._

La chica empezó a reír a carcajadas.

_¡dios!, ¡que chicos tan tontos!_ los miro limpiándose las lágrimas_ ¿en serio no saben cómo llegar?_

_no_ la chica volvió a reír, que mejor forma de empezar el día, burlándose de esos detestables individuos.

_bueno, suerte con eso..._ se dio la vuelta y camino hacia la entrada.

_¡no!_ la tomo de la muñeca, deteniéndola_ por favor... Ustedes esperan que nosotros nos vayamos, pero para eso tenemos que ir a clases puntuales, si no seguiremos aquí_

_suena lógico_ exclamo zafándose, miro a Joon Pyo, con desdén_ pero no les ayudare a llegar, díganle al ricitos con dinero, el sabrá que hacer, usa tu dinero ricitos, después de todo tienes el poder_ soltó con cizaña, haciendo que el heredero shinwa frunciera el ceño.

_¡oye!_ gruño.

_en serio señorita Jan Di..._ Yi Yeong intento calmar el ambiente.

_no es mi problema_ exclamo_ piérdanse críos mimados_ camino hacia la puerta pero Woo Bin se metió en el camino.

_lo juro, nosotros de verdad queremos irnos_

La chica lo miro con molestia.

 _Seguro era el karma._

_si les digo como llegar, ¿me dejaran en paz?_

_si_ exclamaron en coro los play boy.

_ruéguenme_ rio con maldad_ sobre todo tu_ señalo a Joon Pyo.

_¡no lo hare!_

_bueno, podemos estar todo el día aquí, yo tengo tiempo..._ se miró las uñas despreocupada.

_¡que niña para más... Yo encontrare el camino!_

_podrías pasar todo el día..._ agrego_ la estación está muy lejos_

Joon Pyo se detuvo en seco, no podía estar pasándole esto.

_¡entiéndelo no lo hare!_

_solo di "por favor", y lo pensare_ eso estaba resultando muy interesante.

_¡no puedo!_

_bueno, ¿qué hora es?_ miro su reloj_ las 7:50, si se apresuran, pueden tomar el express, y llegaran con las justas_

_¡Joon Pyo!_

_¡que no!_ grito enrojecido, la chica empezó a reír con más fuerza al verlo.

Joon Pyo quería romperle el cuello.

_jajaja... Se los diré porque ricitos es muy gracioso_ volvió a reír_ seré piadosa con ustedes_ detuvo su risa malvada_ de la esquina_ señalo a la izquierda_ bajan hasta la avenida, pueden tomar el autobús, pero no llegaran, pasando, está el metro_

Joon Pyo empezó a caminar con prisa, alejándose, Woo Bin le agradeció y los tres siguieron a su amigo.

_aunque..._ exclamo son malicia_ me pregunto si tendrán la tarjeta para pasar..._ los cuatro se giraron hacia ella.

¿tarjeta? ¿qué tarjeta?.

Riendo con maldad, regreso a la casa.

Que hermosa manera de empezar el día, definitivamente ese era un buen día.

···

···

 **-[ o ]-**

···

···

_¡maldita sea!_ gruño Joon Pyo mientras iban en el metro.

_¿qué pasa Joon Pyo?_

_¿está molesto por esa niña?_

_¡juro que acabare con ella!_

_bueno, no parece tenerte miedo_

_¡lo tendrá, claro que lo tendrá, todos temen al gran Goo Joon Pyo!_

Ji Hoo rio, todos lo miraron.

_¿y tú de que te ríes?_

_ ¿esa niña, no te recuerda a alguien, Joon Pyo?_ pregunto sin perder la sonrisa.

_eso mismo estaba pensando..._ agrego Yi Yeong.

_¿qué?_ los miro confundido.

_se parece a..._ dijo Woo Bin cruzo miradas con Yi Yeong, Ji Hoo asintió _nonna!_

_¿qué? ¿Están locos? Esa niña estúpida no se parece en nada a mi hermana_ exclamo_ aishhh, estúpida enana, acabare con ella..._

Sus amigos lo miraron curiosos.

Joon Pyo parecía muy abocado a la tarea de acabar con esas chicas.

Interesante.

···

···

 **-[ o ]-**

···

···

_Jan Di... ¿porque tardaste tanto?_ pregunto mientras engullía su desayuno

_nada importante, tuve unos ligeros inconvenientes..._

_mmm, está bien, ven, desayuna conmigo_

_¿y Jae Kyung?-

_se fue a bañar, está muy alegre al parecer_

_¿qué será?_ tomo asiento y se sirvió un té_ por cierto, te llego una carta_

_¿a mí?_ se preocupó tomando la carta, que abrió rápidamente y leyó _fiuuu..._ suspiro tranquila

-¿qué? ¿Qué dice?_

_es la mama de Ga Eul, dice que llegara en unos días..._

_ohhh, que bueno..._ sonrió_ aunque... Tenemos un pequeño problema con esos 4_

_no hay de que temer, Ga Eul estará bien, solo hay que hacer que no se les dé por molestarla también_

_eso sí..._

Jae Kyung entro y se sentó muy sonriente.

_oye... Que cambio, ayer eras un mar de lagrimas_

_son cosas que pasan, pero ya no importa, desperté de buenas, aunque preocupada por lo de ayer, ¿estás bien?_

_¿lo oíste?_

_no mucho..._

_no pasa nada_ interrumpió Jan Di_ podemos encárganos de ellos_

_que bueno_ sonrió robándole a su amiga las facturas que estaba comiendo.

_¡oye!_ exclamo, intentando recuperarlas.

_¿porque tan feliz unnie?_

_tuve una buena noche nada mas_ revolvió su taza de té.

_¿qué paso?_

_nada, nada..._ le quito importancia_ por cierto, ¿qué haremos hoy?, tenemos el día libre_

_pues aún no lo sé..._

_¿será que algún día sacaran sus cosas del pasillo y la sala?_

_espero que sí, se ve muy feo..._

_¿les cuento lo que ocurrió hace un rato?_ sus amigas la miraron curiosas, tenía esa sonrisa que mostraba que había echo algo, algo muy malo.

Continuaron tomando su desayuno, con Jan Di contando lo ocurrido rato antes, estallaron en carcajadas animando más el día.

_¡brindemos por la caída de esos perdedores!_ levanto su taza de té.

_por que acabemos con ellos y regresen a su lugar de origen y q no vuelvan nuca más por aquí_

_y que sufran tanto como sea posible_

_¡salud!_ exclamaron y chocaron sus tazas.

···

···

 **-[ o ]-**

···

···

Joon Pyo desapareció tan pronto sonó la campana, sorprendiendo a sus dos amigos, Ji Hoo nuevamente estaba no habido, durmiendo seguramente por allí, el heredero de Shinwa corrió detrás de la cafetería, para tomar su celular y marcar nuevamente un numero.

_hola_ hablo_ soy yo... Si... Si... Quiero deshacerme de esas niñatas_ afirmo_ me parece genial, serán bien recompensados... Claro, Goo Joon Pyo siempre cumple su palabra_

Espero una confirmación y se formó una gran sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro.

Había conseguido que uno de sus contactos en Shinwa, se comunicara con uno de sus contactos en la escuela donde estaba ahora, para que se aliaran a él, para deshacerse de las chicas insoportables, nada mejor como aliarse para hacer más daño.

Todo era perfecto.

Al cabo de unas horas, corrió el mensaje, todo el colegio unido para hacerle la vida a cuadritos a la matona del colegio y sus amigas.

···

···

 **-[ o ]-**

···

···

Yi Nae, tan conmovible como lo era, pensando tal vez que lo pasado el día anterior no había sido la mejor forma de empezar, decidió compensarle el mal rato.

"no importa cuán mala parezca una persona, confía en ella una y otra vez, y te verás recompensada".

No sabía a qué había venido aquel comentario, tantos años atrás de parte de su madre, pero lo importante era que su madre le había enseñado el valor de respetar al resto y no dejarse llevar por los prejuicios.

La extrañaba tanto.

Durante el rato que estuvo sola, pensó en que tal vez había actuado mal frente a los chicos nuevos, de repente no eran tan malos, quería creer eso, a pesar de todo lo que Jan Di dijera.

Y por el mismo, invirtió parte de sus ahorros, para preparas un almuerzo decente, para que cuando lo f4 llegasen, tuvieran algo que comer.

Sinceramente esperaba que lo aceptasen como una ofrenda de paz.

Siempre había sido dada a ese tipo de tratos, le gustaba tratar lo mejor que pudiera a las personas, y así recibir el mismo trato, "da y recibirás", era su lema, no era tan inocente y despistada como Ga Eul, pero era más suave de lo que aparentaba, una simple carcasa de protección, para protegerse del dolor de tantos años de soledad y decepciones.

Cuando Jan Di regreso al cabo de un rato, y la vio preparar todo aquello, se sorprendió, luego se molestó, pero al final acepto que no podría cambiar a su amiga.

_solo ten cuidado, no te fíes de más..._ le había aconsejado.

Y esa tarde, cuando los f4 regresaron a la casa, luego de un aburrido día de clases, se toparon con una cena digna de ellos, deliciosos manjares, aun calientes, esperándolos en la mesa del comedor, con una nota.

"disfrútenlo, no quise que las cosas pasaran así, y sé que es difícil, pero espero nos llevemos bien en algún momento".

_¿no querrán envenenarnos?_

_no lo creo..._

_mmm, pues veamos..._ los cuatro ya habían tomado asiento_ todo parece normal..._

_esto es extraño... ¿qué significa toda esta comida?_

_tal vez intentan hacer las paces..._

_¿esperan comprarnos con comida?_ Joon Pyo pregunto ofuscado_ mi perdón cuesta mucho más que eso_

_¿qué piensas hacer?_

_lo que siempre hago_

Yi Nae estaba apoyada contra la puerta de su cuarto, con la respiración entrecortada, apenas y había tenido tiempo de poner la mesa, no esperaba que llegaran tan temprano, se llevó las manos al corazón, intentando recuperar el aliento.

Ojala les gustara.

···

···

* * *

 **Fin del capitulo**

* * *

 **Nota final:**

Este fic se basa en las vivencias de este curioso cuarteto en un mundo de pobres, si aun no trabajan, es porque no se ven en la necesidad de ello, literalmente estan viviendo de la casa en la que viven, comiendo del dinero de las chicas, y mientras aun conserven sus tarjetas, muajaja.

Cuidense.

* * *

 **por: Austral Compass**

···


	6. CAPITULO 6: TENTANDO LA SUERTE

**DISCLAIMER:** BOF y los personajes originales no me pertenece, sino a la KBS, yo solo los uso para mi entretenimiento, los personajes que no aparezcan en la serie original, son de mi autoría.

* * *

 **N/A:** Aqui ando otra vez, hola a todos ;).

* * *

···

 **YOU RAISE ME UP**

 **por: Austral Compass**

···

* * *

···

 **(AU):** la convivencia no debería ser tan complicada, claro, a menos que tus vecinos sean las personas más detestables del universo, a veces las cosas pueden salirse de control, y sobre todo con esas personas, nada se puede esperar.

···

* * *

···

 **CAPITULO 6: TENTANDO LA SUERTE**

···

* * *

···

···

Esa mañana al llegar a clases, pudieron darse cuenta de algunas cosas, como las miradas desdeñosas del resto de estudiantes, las miradas burlescas de las chicas, Jan Di respiro varias veces, conteniendo las ganas de romper algunas caras

 _''Tranquila Jan Di, hazlo por Ga Eul, no quieres que se meta en líos por tu culpa, tranquila... Respira...''_

Pero es que como ignorar las miradas, si incluso al llegar al salón, la pizarra había estado llena de rayones e insultos contra las cuatro, y eso que Ga Eul aún no había regresado

_chicas..._ fue lo único que menciono Jae Kyung, al descubrir que sus bancos estaban fuera de lugar, y que tuvieran que ir a bajarlos de la azotea, pero todos rehuían de sus preguntas, nadie se iba a echar la culpa de esas bromas, porque a pesar de querer burlarse de ellas, seguía siendo Jan Di, la que le rompió las piernas a un tipo solo porque se pasó de listo con Ga Eul en primer año, la misma Jan Di, que tenía al presidente del concejo estudiantil como una vil alfombra, y si, la misma que llevaba ganando los torneos inter-escolares de karate durante tres años consecutivos, cinta negra desde el inicio, y la misma que mantenía al líder del equipo de futbol, desaparecido desde el último torneo de deportes

Aun le temían, pero a sus espaldas recobraban valor y planeaban las mejores bromas y venganzas

Por su lado, Yi Nae intentaba no tomarle importancia, después de todo, no les debía nada, ella no les había echo nada, si alguna vez se involucró en alguna pelea, fue en defensa propia o de alguna de sus amigas

Y Jae Kyung, bueno, ella no se preocupada, tenía a su dos amigas para cuidarla, tal vez sería abusar de la amistad de estas, pero había sido así desde que las conociera el primer día de clases hace ya dos años

Pero el hecho que el cuerpo estudiantil parecía esta levantándose en su contra, le preocupaba un poco

Pero Jan Di tenia bien en claro quién era el culpable, y con eso en mente, se le enfrento una vez más esa mañana, pero de nada sirvió, el chico, con esa mirada tan fría que lo caracterizaba, ni se inmuto

_¿quién eres?_

Esa pregunta fue más que suficiente para que el resto de estudiantes, que miraban aquello, se echaran a reír

 _''_Como se le ocurre hablarle a Joon Pyo-sumbae..._''_

 _''_Que ordinaria..._''_

 _''_Jajaja, pobre loca_''_

Parpadeo sorprendida, el chico solo siguió su camino, sus amigos le siguieron, algo extrañados por eso, y porque ella no lo hubiera golpeado ya

Sus amigas solo la observaron

_Jan Di..._

_ese infeliz..._ gruño molesta

_déjalo estar... Es mejor así, de repente dejan de molestarnos_

Jan Di miro a la mayor del grupo y medito unos segundos

Tenía razón

Pero cuando al fin pudo disfrutar un rato a solas, lejos de las burlas y miradas de menosprecio de los demás alumnos, en la escalera de incendios, grito tan fuerte como pudo, grito su odio por Joon Pyo y los f4, estaba irritada, pero también triste, y aunque jamás lo admitiría, se sentía mal

Yi Nae se había esforzado tanto por encajar en la escuela cuando empezó, y desde que se había vuelto su amiga, se había alejado del entorno acogedor que intentaba tener en aquel lugar

Ga Eul, había pasado por lo mismo, pero solía decir que no necesitaba de nadie más, con sus unnies estaba bien, pero no era cierto, por eso se había enfrascado en buscar un alma gemela, para no sentirse tan vacía

Y Jae Kyung, había escapado de casa para buscar una vida más tranquila, para hacer los amigos que siempre le faltaron, pero allí estaba, pisando por donde Jan Di pisaba, incapaz de encajar en algún grupo dentro del colegio, donde pasaban casi todo el día

Dejo escapar algunas lágrimas de frustración, mientras continuaba gritando, sin saber que alguien la escuchaba

_¿siempre eres tan gritona?_ se giró para encontrar al amigo rubio de su némesis, subiendo los escalones

_..._ bajo la mirada llorosa

El chico la miro algunos segundos

_oye...¿porque lloras?_

_¿eh?_ levanto la mirada

_no va contigo..._ saco un pañuelo y le seco las lágrimas_ creí que le darías más pelea... Sinceramente lo esperaba_ le entrego el pañuelo y se metió las manos a los bolsillos

_¿de qué hablas?_

_imagine que la gran Geum Jan Di, de la cual se dicen tantas cosas, no se dejaría vencer por alguien como Joon Pyo_

_¿no es tu amigo?_

_lo es, pero le hubiera venido bien una lección_ se giró acercándose a la puerta

_¿te vas?_

_ya no es tranquilo aquí, mucho ruido_

_tu pañuelo..._

_quédatelo, te sirve más a ti que a mí..._ se fue

Jan Di lo vio marchar, sintió algo revolverse en su interior, era extraño, nunca había sentido eso

Suspiro profundo antes de llenarse de fuerza nuevamente

No podía rendirse tan rápido

Si sus amigas seguían a su lado, no era porque ella las obligara, ellas querían quedarse, y nunca se habían quejado, por ellas tenía que ser más fuerte de lo que ya era

Sonrió

Si Joon Pyo quería jugar así

Ella también podía

···

···

 **-[ o ]-**

···

···

Las tres chicas estaban sentadas en el suelo de una de las habitaciones, de piernas y brazos cruzados, con gestos de molestia en sus caras, habían pasado toda la tarde en la misma posición, era sábado, algunos días desde el incidente en la cocina, la cacera había llamado para avisar que iría allí pronto y que esperaba que la casa estuviera tan impecable como siempre, pero al darse cuenta que los f4 no ayudarían en nada, tuvieron que mover las cajas ellas solas, bueno, Ji Hoo las ayudo un poco, al verlas sufrir al intentar subir una de las pesadas cajas que resbalaba cada tanto por las escaleras, pero allí estaban, exhaustas y molestas

Yi Nae tenía una laptop abierta frente a ella, donde en la pantalla se podía observar la foto de Woo Bin, luego del duro trabajo que tuvieron que hacer por culpa de esos tipos, y al ver que en la televisión solo salían noticias de los mencionados, había provocado que Jan Di enfureciera más que antes

_entonces tenemos 4 niños ricos viviendo aquí_

_si_

_de las 4 familias más ricas de corea..._

_eso les dije antes..._

_lo sé, solo que no me lo creía aun..._ admitió pensativa_ repacemos... Esta... Song Woo Bin, de la constructora Il Shin, son dueños de muchos centros nocturnos, de la mitad de la isla Jeju y dices que tienen nexos con la mafia..._

_así parece, eso fue lo que escuche..._

_por muy rico y normal que parezca, sigue siendo un delincuente_ frunció el ceño_ después esta... Yoon Ji Hoo, nieto del ex-presidente_ Jan Di presto atención_ heredero de la fundación de arte, perdió a sus padres en un accidente de auto hace años..._ Jae Kyung asintió_ mmm, ¿So...Yi Yeong?_ la chica volvió a asentir_ su familia es dueña del museo won Song y él es un alfarero...mmm ya.._ asintió entendiendo todo_ y después tenemos al ricitos..._ Jan Di sonrió con burla_ heredero de la empresa más grande de corea, Shinwa..._

_fehh... Niños ricos...y mimados, son detestables_

_bueno, tienen mucho dinero, tanto que te enfermarías de ver los números, amiga_

_ ¿y tú Jae Kyung?, ¿Cómo sabias todo eso?_

_recuerden quien soy..._

_Jae Kyung heredera de la corporación JK_

_o lo era, hasta donde recuerdo_

_lo sabemos, no has hablado con ellos desde que te escapaste_

_jajaja, tienes razón, ya no sé nada de los viejos... ¿Cómo estarán?_ medito un poco_ pero a lo que íbamos, se de ellos por las revistas, y por qué en américa se hablaba mucho de ellos y porque mis padres conocen a los suyos, así de simple_

_ ¿o sea que los viste antes?_

_ver, de ver en persona, no_ negó_ nuestros padres solo se conocen por sus cercanos negocios, es un poco complicado, yo sé que ellos existen_

_ahhh bueno..._

_ ¿entonces, que vamos a hacer ahora?_

_ya has visto como se ha vuelto el colegio, en un día, han puesto todo de cabeza, y ahora hacen lo mismo que hacían en su escuelita de ricos... Pudimos confirmarlo el viernes que volvimos_

_si antes ya era insoportable, ahora está peor, todo por culpa de esos f4_

_pero dijimos que no haríamos nada malo por Ga Eul_

Se quedaron en silencio, pensativas, hasta que fuertes y furiosos pasos por el pasillo llamaron su atención, para que luego la puerta fuera azotada con furia

_ ¡oigan malditas!_ era Joon Pyo_ ¡¿dónde están mis cosas?!_

_ ¡vete de aquí Joon Pyo!_

_ ¡devuélvanme mis cosas!_

_las botamos a la basura, no servían de nada_

_ustedes..._gruño_ ¿saben cuánto costaba todo eso?, ¡ni trabajando por el resto de sus vidas podrían pagarlo!_

_ ¡pues que pena, porque no lo haríamos!_

_ ¡niñas estúpidas!, ¡Denme mis cosas!, ¡Malditas muertas de hambre!_ exclamo molesto_ ¡seguro las robaron, ladronas!_

Yi Yeong y Woo Bin se acercaron al oír el griterío, para intervenir si las cosas volvían a salirse de control como la última vez, al tiempo que la puerta se abría, mostrando a una enojada Jan Di

_ ¿qué dijiste?_

_ ¡ladronas!_

Sin q pudiera preverlo, la chica, en un rápido movimiento le metió una patada de lleno en el estomago

_ ¡el ladrón eres tú por vivir de tus padres sin hacer ningún esfuerzo, mantenido!_ grito molesta_ y que te quede claro, no somos ladronas, a nosotras nuestros padres nos enseñaron valores_ Joon Pyo la observaba desde el suelo_ ah, y tus cosas están arriba, ricitos, en la azotea, si las quieres, ve por ellas _ cerró la puerta de golpe

_Joon Pyo..._

_ ¿qué?_ se puso de pie molesto

_definitivamente no tienes tacto con las mujeres

_no me interesa..._ se alejó de allí, con el orgullo herido

Sus amigos solo lo vieron extrañados antes de seguirlo

···

···

 **-[ o ]-**

···

···

_¿qué paso ahí afuera Jan Di?_ su amiga la miro con desaprobación

_lo puse en su lugar..._ se defendió

_dijimos que intentaríamos llevarnos bien_

_lo sé, ¿pero acaso no oíste como nos llamó?_

_¿lo somos?_

_no pero..._

_¿lo somos?_

_no! No somos ladronas!_

_¿entonces? A palabras necias oídos sordos amiga_

_lo siento unnie_ bajo la cabeza frustrada

_no se puede hacer nada..._ Yi Nae miro al techo_ Jae Kyung_

_dime_ la nombrada la miro con sus enromes ojos café

_cuéntame la verdad_ soltó sin prisa, pero el sonar del celular de su amiga las interrumpió

_dime..._ en su cara se formó una enorme sonrisa_ claro, estoy libre_

_¿quién es?_ le pregunto, pero Jae Kyung no le hizo caso, miro a su amiga, esta negó

_ha de ser enrique..._

···

···

 **-[ o ]-**

···

···

_¿qué haces Joon Pyo?_

_reviso que estén todas mis cosas_

_¿no crees que estas siendo muy al respecto, Joon Pyo?_

_no, esas muertas de hambre podrían haber sacado cualquier cosa de aquí_

_¿deberíamos meter eso a nuestros cuartos?_

_yo no lo haré, para eso están los empleados_

_bueno, considerando que no tenemos criados, y que además ya no entra nada, supongo que se quedara aquí mientras tanto_

_hay un cuarto más, no tuve tiempo de revisa, pero creo que es espacioso, podríamos llevar ahí todo_

_hubiera sido más fácil si en vez de subir las cosas hasta acá, las hubieran dejado abajo_

_bueno, obviamente lo han hecho para molestar_ aclaro_ ya que estamos aquí, buscare mi play station_

_¿la trajiste?_

_claro, no puedo vivir sin eso_

Unas treinta cajas de variados tamaños se amontonaban en una montaña, mientras Joon Pyo le ponía nombre a las que reconocía como suyas, Woo Bin rebusco entre las que su amigo había hecho a un lado, encontrando lo que buscaba

_bueno, Joon Pyo, te dejaremos seguir haciendo lo que haces_

Los play boy regresaron al tercer piso, donde se toparon con Ji Hoo que salía de su cuarto

_tengo una idea_ fue lo único que dijo, sus amigos se miraron y lo miraron extrañados

···

···

 **-[ O ]-**

···

···

 **Fin del capitulo**

* * *

 **Nota final:**

Nada nuevo que agregar.

Quería subir hasta el capitulo nueve, porque de que ya están escritos, lo están, pero me dio flojera corregirlos, soy medio floja, mañana los corregiré a todos y los subiré ;).

 **spolier:**

Ga Eul aparece en el capitulo 8.

xD.

Hasta el próximo capitulo.

* * *

 **Por: Austral Compass.**

···


	7. CAPITULO 7: FAVORES

**DISCLAIMER:** BOF y los personajes originales no me pertenece, sino a la KBS, yo solo los uso para mi entretenimiento, los personajes que no aparezcan en la serie original, son de mi autoria.

* * *

 **N/A:** Aqui les traigo el capitulo 7, luego de tardarme tanto en correguirlo.

* * *

···

 **YOU RAISE ME UP**

 **por: Austral Compass**

···

* * *

···

 **(AU):** la convivencia no debería ser tan complicada, claro, a menos que tus vecinos sean las personas mas detestables del universo, a veces las cosas pueden salirse de control, y sobre todo con esas personas, nada se puede esperar.

···

* * *

···

 **CAPITULO 7: FAVORES**

···

* * *

···

···

_Fehh_ bufo con disgusto, la mayor de las tres ya se había ido hacia cerca de dos horas, desde entonces no había vuelto a hablar de nada, Jan Di se puso a revisar la computadora y ella a jugar en el celular, solas, en la misma posición desde el inicio_ y yo que no lo trago..._

_no hay que ser tan juiciosas, Yi Nae-ah_

Volvieron a tocar a la puerta.

_y ahora q..._ se quedó muda, Woo Bin estaba frente a la puerta.

_disculpen..._ carraspeo_ señorita Jan Di..._ la nombrada apareció detrás de su amiga_ necesitamos su ayuda_

_ ¡piérdanse!_ intento cerrar la puerta.

_ es en serio... Es urgente..._ metió su pie evitando que la puerta se cerrara.

_ ¡soluciones sus problemas solos!_

_ ¡hubo un accidente, hay mucha sangre!_

_ ¡¿qué?!_ La puerta se abrió de golpe_ ¡¿qué paso?!

_nada, solo quería que me prestara atención_

_idiota!_

_lo siento_ dijo evitando que volviera a cerrar la puerta_ no puedo dejar que cierre hasta que me escuche_

_Jan Di..._

_ ¡habla ya! ¡¿Que quieren?!_

_Joon Pyo tiene hambre_

_ ¿y yo que hago? ¡Cocinen!_

_pero no hay comida_

_ ¡entonces pídanse algo!_

_no sabemos los números de restaurantes, nuestros celulares se han apagado, no podemos prenderlos por nada_

_no es mi problema_

_pero solo tiene que pedir comida para llevar, nosotros la pagaremos, sé que iniciamos mal, pero le aseguro que mis amigos son mejores de lo que parecen, podríamos llevarnos bien_ puso su mejor sonrisa.

_pidan por internet_

_no tenemos de donde, solo trajimos ropa y algunos objetos personales, nada mas_

_que lastima, esperen hasta mañana_

_no podemos, Joon Pyo no nos dejara tranquilos_

_hay una tienda a cinco cuadras de aquí, vayan hasta allá_

_ ¿así? ¿Dónde?_

_llegando a la avenida_ gruño_ ahora, si me lo perites, tengo asuntos que arreglar_ cerro nuevamente la puerta.

_ ¿y que dijeron?_

_no saldrán_

_ ¿lo vez, Ji Hoo? no fue una buena idea_

Los tres bajaron a la cocina, donde ya habían pedido comida para llevar, Ji Hoo había sido el de la idea de hacer buenas migas, ello no eran malos, Joon Pyo era un poco cargoso tal vez, pero eran buenas personas, no eran malos en el fondo, tal vez algo bromistas, vanidosos y egocéntricos, pero era aceptable conociendo el nivel social al que pertenecían.

Si las personas se tomaban el tiempo de conocerlos, verían todo el potencia en ellos.

Se sentaron en silencio.

_ ¿y ahora que vamos a hacer con toda la comida?_

_mmm, tal vez podemos volver a intentar_ opino Woo Bin.

_ ¿volverías a hacerlo?_ Yi Yeong lo miro divertido.

_no lo sé, solo que creo que el gesto de la comida del otro día, fue algo lindo_

_ ¿Woo Bin diciendo eso? ¡Oh dios! ¡¿Qué te hicieron esas mujeres amigo!?_ fingió terror_ ¡necesitamos ayuda! Y pronto_

_Yi Yeong..._

_pero hablando en serio_ dejo de lado la diversión_ ¿dónde está Joon Pyo?_

_se quedó arriba, ordenando las cajas_

_ ¿Joon Pyo haciendo trabajo extra? Que cambio..._

En eso sonó el timbre.

_ ¿quién podrá ser a esta hora?_ miro el reloj, eran casi las nueve, cruzo miradas con Yi Yeong.

_yo regreso a mi cuarto, me llaman por si vienen a comer_

El rubio se fue, ambos se acercaron a la puerta y miraron al comunicador.

_hola_

_ ¿esta Yi Nae?_

_ ¿de parte de quién?_

_soy su novio_

¿Novio? Ambos se miraron extrañados.

_un momento_ colgó.

_ ¿tenía novio?_

_la pregunta es, ¿hay alguien que le aguante el carácter?_

_no lo sé, ¿qué hacemos?_

_ ¡señorita Yi Nae!, la buscan en la puerta_

_ ¡¿quién vendría a verme a estas horas?! ¡Nadie!_

_ ¡es urgente!_

_ ¡no lo creo!_

_ ¡es su novio!_

La puerta se abrió de golpe y las dos chicas bajaron presurosas, con miradas aterradas.

_oye... ¿Le dijiste que estaba ahora?_

_pues... Si..._

_ ¡demonios!_ gruñeron molestas.

_oye, dile que no estamos, que hemos salido hace rato_

_ ¿y eso porque?_

_ ¡tú solo díselo!_ lo empujo para que contestara.

_ehhh..._ hablo tomando nuevamente el comunicador_ disculpe, pero la persona que busca no está_ miro a la chica, esta lo animaba a que siguiera hablando_ si, dígame... Que no, que no esta_ se escucharon maldiciones del otro lado_ lo digo en serio..._ más gritos, Woo Bin miro confundido a las chicas, esperando indicaciones.

_dile que se vaya... Que... Vuelva otro día... O nunca_ le susurro.

Woo Bin dijo lo que le pidieron y el chico del otro lado, ofuscado, le recriminaba estar escondiendo a la chica.

_ ¿qué ocurre?_ pregunto Yi Yeong, Ji Hoo estaba al pie de las escaleras observando la escena.

_es una larga historia..._ carraspeo incomoda.

_es su ex... Siempre viene a molestar..._ agrego Jan Di, su amiga la fulmino con la mirada_ pero es la verdad... Si cada vez que salimos nos está siguiendo, ya me canse de eso..._

Woo Bin había escuchado lo que hablaban esos tres y frunció el ceño.

_como le estoy diciendo, la señorita Yi Nae, no se encuentra_

Gritos furiosos del otro lado.

_no la estoy escondiendo, solo..._

_yo sé que esta allí, tengo derecho a ver a mi novia cuando se me plazca_

_por lo que escuche, ustedes ya terminaron_

_no hemos terminado, es ella la que siempre anda metiendo problemas por todo_

Woo Bin no contesto, salió de la casa decidido a ponerle un pare a todo el asunto, no le gustaban esas cosas, ex's acosadores, que no dejaban en paz a las mujeres, aceptaba que el disfrutaba de las mujeres, pero desde el inicio ellas tenían claro cuáles eran sus intenciones, pero no volvía a llamarlas, no las molestaba, si había la oportunidad de volver a salir, lo hacía, sino, no.

_¿qué paso?_ las dos chicas miraban desde la puerta, Yi Yeong también había salido, solo vieron a los dos discutir un poco, Woo Bin alzo la voz, exclamando que no lo quería rondando de nuevo por allí, molestando a las chicas que vivían en esa casa, porque personalmente se encargaría de él.

Cuando el chico se dio cuenta de quien se trataba, salió despavorido de allí.

Woo Bin regreso sobre sus pasos, escucho la reja abrirse, y pensando que tal vez sería ese sujeto, se giró rápidamente, tentado a darle una paliza.

Una sombra paso a su lado rápidamente, dejándolo frio.

¿Sollozos?

_ ¡Jae Kyung! ¿Qué te paso?_

_ ¡quiero estar sola!_ intento pasar pero sus amigas no se lo permitieron.

_cuéntanos porque estas así..._

_ ¿fue enrique?_ toco una fibra sensible, haciendo que se echara a llorar con fuerza.

_ese idiota... ¿Que hizo ahora?_ exclamo molesta, pero la chica no quiso contestar.

Sabían que eso pasaría, se la llevaron a la sala, consolándola mientras los f4 observaban desde la distancia, sin comprender nada de lo que estaba pasando.

Se miraron extrañados, Ji Hoo suspiro y camino a la cocina, seguido por ambos.

_chicos, ya estoy..._ Joon Pyo había bajado con prisa las escaleras, topándose con la escena en la sala_ ¿y ahora porque lloran?_ se quejó.

_no te metas_

_bueno, tampoco es que me importara_ camino a la cocina, sentándose junto a sus amigos.

_ ¿y ahora que mosca les pico?_

_problemas amorosos_

_tonterías_ se quejó nuevamente_ las mujeres son unas lloronas, deberían superar esas cosas fácilmente, si un hombre no las quiere, hay que aceptarlo_

_tal vez tengas razón_ apoyo Yi Yeong.

_pero que..._ escucharon en la sala, fueron a ver, Jan Di estaba de pie frente al pasillo que iba tras la escalera, Yi Nae y Jae Kyung la miraban desde el sofá.

Un lago de espuma se expandía desde la puerta del lavadero, y es que los f4, al descubrir que nadie se dignaría a lavarles la ropa, intentaron hacerlo por ellos mismo, pero eran unos completos inútiles en tareas domésticas, y la creciente espuma que salía del cuarto, era la prueba.

_ ¿¡que hicieron!?_ se alarmo Jan Di preocupada.

_intentamos poner ropa a lavar_

_ ¿acaso no saben hacer ni eso?_ se molestó, caminando hacia el lavadero, todos miraron expectantes_ ¡se gastaron todo el detergente!_ grito desde el otro lado_ ¡con lo caro que es!_

_ ¿te ayudo?_ Yi Nae se había acercado.

_mira que desastre, ahora que vamos a hacer...nos tardaremos horas en sacar todo esto, y la casera viene mañana..._

_ ¡deberían hacerlo ellos!_

_ ¡oigan ustedes!, ¡limpien todo esto!_

Los 4 miraron sorprendidos.

_van a decir que tampoco saben limpiar_

_ ¡yo no limpio!_ exclamo Joon Pyo y subió las escaleras.

_pero si es su desastre, no es nuestro_

_ ¿en qué ayudo?_ un sonriente Woo Bin se acercó.

_ ¿en serio?_

_claro, aceptare la culpa por el detergente_

_Woo Bin..._

_yo también_ se agregó Ji Hoo.

Yi Yeong los miro con recelo, odiaba esas cosas, por eso en casa tenia empleados que se encargaban de mantener su casa impecable, no, él no lo haría, el había nacido para mandar, crear hermosas obras de arte, no para estar de empelado doméstico, gruño y también se fue.

Para cuando terminaron, eran casi las doce, Jae Kyung también se había ido a seguir llorando en su cuarto, los cuatro, sentados en la mesa, respiraban exhaustos.

_gracias por ayudar..._

_no es nada, fue nuestra culpa_

_ ¿ellos siempre son así?_

_mmm, podría decirse que si_ suspiro_ aunque fue divertido, nunca había visto espuma de detergente_

_me iré a dormir, es tarde_ Ji Hoo se levantó, fue por algo de jugo y se marchó a su habitación.

Las dos chicas lo vieron irse, antes que Woo Bin llamara su atención.

_ahora... Me gustaría saber que fue todo eso_

_ ¿qué cosa?_

_lo del sujeto de la puerta_

_ahhh, eso... Pues... Nada que deba importar supongo_

_ ¿de verdad saliste con él?_

_pues sí, hace un año... Pero terminamos, cosas que pasan_

_bueno, deberías tener más cuidado con eso_

_ ¿porque?_

_porque lo he visto antes, anda metido en peleas y bandas_

_¿cómo tú?_

_yo no me meto en esas cosas, si tengo que golpear a alguien, es por una buena razon, le dejo el trabajo de territorios a mi gente_

_ ¿ves? Te dije que era un delincuente_ Jan Di le susurro a su amiga, esta asintió.

_ ¿y cómo saben ustedes eso?_

_todo el mundo lo sabe... ¿No has oído las noticias?, tu familia está involucrada con la mafia_

_ ¿y eso me hace un delincuente?_

_mmm, algo..._ aclaro_ pero no me dejo llevar por prejuicios, solo por lo que veo_

_ ¿puedo pedirles un favor?_

Las dos miraron extrañadas.

_mis amigos son buenas personas... No los juzguen sin conocerlos_

_ ¿y porque lo haríamos?, ellos empezaron_

_si, bueno, acepto que Joon Pyo es algo...arrogante_

_ ¿algo?_

_está bien, es arrogante, pero es por la vida que ha tenido, pero lo conozco de siempre, él no es así siempre_

···

···

 **-[ o ]-**

···

···

Otra vez escucho pasos acercarse, tomo valentía y se acercó a la puerta, escucho que dejaban algo en el suelo y nuevamente aquella persona se alejaba, abrió con cuidado para encontrar un vaso en el suelo, con jugo.

_oye... Espera..._

El chico giro de costado mirándola.

_esto... Gracias por el jugo..._

_no hay de que..._ seguido su camino.

Levanto el jugo y se metió de nuevo a su cuarto, sonriendo alegre.

Las cosas no iban tan mal como pensaba.

···

···

 **Fin del capitulo**

* * *

 **Nota final:**

Al fin lo termine de corregir u.u.

Saludos.

* * *

 **Por: Austral Compass.**

···


	8. CAPITULO 8: DECLARACIÓN DE GUERRA

**ISCLAIMER:** BOF y los personajes originales no me pertenece, sino a la KBS, yo solo los uso para mi entretenimiento, los personajes que no aparezcan en la serie original, son de mi autoria.

* * *

 **N/A:** Hola de nuevo, tal como dije, subiría los tres capítulos ya corregidos ;).

* * *

···

 **YOU RAISE ME UP**

 **Por: Austral Compass**

···

* * *

···

 **(AU):** la convivencia no debería ser tan complicada, claro, a menos que tus vecinos sean las personas más detestables del universo, a veces las cosas pueden salirse de control, y sobre todo con esas personas, nada se puede esperar.

···

* * *

···

 **CAPITULO 8: DECLARACION DE GUERRA**

···

* * *

···

···

_Que raro... ¿cuándo llegara Ga Eul?_ le murmuro a su amiga_ ¿qué le habrá pasado?_

_no lo sé..._ miro hacia la puerta_ espero que vuelva pronto_

_falta una hora para el receso_

_señoritas Lee y Geum, ¿hay algo que quieran compartir con la clase?_

_no profesor..._ dijeron al verse descubiertas

_bueno, saben lo que pasa con quienes interrumpen mi clase, así que vayan afuera, a esperar que pase el coordinador de disciplina_

Ambas gruñeron, pero obedecieron

_ ¿ahora que vamos a hacer?_ estaban apoyadas contra la pared

_no lo sé..._ exhalo

 _"_profesor_"_

_ ¿nos vamos por ahí?_

 _"_dígame_"_

_ ¿cómo antes?_ sonrió

 _"_ ¿puedo salir?_"_

_si..._

 _"_no_"_

_ ¿y Jae Kyung?_

 _"_entontes me voy_"_

_ ¿olvidas que nuestra amiga nunca se queda sola en clases?_

 _"_tome asiento señorita Kim_"_

_ ¡muérase viejo calvo!_ se escuchó un grito dentro del salón

_ ¡fuera de mi clase!_ respondió el furioso profesor

La puerta se abrió, la nombrada salió sonriendo victoriosa

_ya llegue_ les sonrió, chocaron puños y se alejaron de allí

···

···

 **-[ o ]-**

···

···

_¡al fin!_ exclamo cuando se detuvieron en la entrada, habían corrido toda la mañana, porque habían perdido el tren

_¿cuánto tiempo nos tardamos?_

_una hora_

Caminaron hacia el edificio, como habían echo cada día desde que empezaron a asistir a esa escuela, y tal como pasaba en Shinwa, fueron recibidos por un grupo de entusiasmados escolares, en buzo, que se dirigían al gimnasio, cuando los vieron llegar

El mismo griterío, besos volados, suspiros, tal cual pasaba antes, casi podrían acostumbrarse a eso, pasaron de ellos, y empezaron a subir las escaleras, el pequeño público se dispersó comentando lo ocurrido

Iba caminando lentamente mientras avanzaba por el pasillo, escuchaba música en los auriculares que le habían regalado en su último cumpleaños, y bebía su recién adquirido zumo de zanahoria, ese mismo que le encantaba, iba muy distraída, cantando su canción favorita, suspiro pensando en los guapos cantantes del grupo, que lastimosamente se habían separado hace ya casi un año

Pero tan distraída como era, y con la singular torpeza que la caracterizaba, sumado a lo concentrada que iba con la música, no vio que empezaban los escalones y tropezó

Trastabillo los cuatro siguientes escalones y se fue al vacío, llevándose de encuentro a la persona que subía, ambos rodaron hasta el descanso de la escalera

Abrió los ojos sobándose la cabeza, miro la pared algo confundida, intentando recordar que acababa de ocurrir, miro su, mano, el jugo había volado por los aires

Parpadeo perpleja, aun no reaccionaba

_¿quita!_

Se quedó fría, miro hacia abajo, estaba sentada sobre un muy guapo chico de rizos, se puso roja, se paró inmediatamente y se inclinó pidiendo disculpas

Le pareció que debían pertenecer a los años superiores

_perdón, perdón, perdón..._ junto sus maños en suplica_ lo siento, no fue mi intención_

El chico gruño poniéndose de pie, un líquido rojo y espeso chorreaba por su cabello y ropa, un pequeño público se acercó a observar lo ocurrido

_no fue mi intención, lo juro, sumbae-nim_

_niña tonta_

_lo siento_ inclino la cabeza

_arruinaste mis zapatos nuevos_

_lo siento..._

_¿acaso no sabes quién soy?_

La chica levanto la mirada, negó asustada

_soy Goo Joon Pyo, heredero del grupo Shinwa, y estos zapatos, fueron hechos en Milán, a mi medida, ¿sabes cuánto costaron?_

_n-no..._

_más de lo que podrías imaginar_

_lo siento..._

_Woo Bin... Tu tenías un zumo, ¿te queda?_

_¿lo quieres?_

El pelirrojo le paso la pequeña botella de jugo, el mayor lo puso por sobre la cabeza de la pelinegra, vertiendo todo su contenido, embarrándola completamente

_lo siento..._ se inclinó con lágrimas en los ojos y sollozando_ de verdad... No quise_

_¿deberíamos estar mano ahora verdad?_

_..._ gimoteo

Un golpe seco, seguido de otro, se escuchó pasos bajando las escaleras, o mejor dicho, saltando con prisa, oyó murmullos a sus espaldas, los chicos que se habían detenido a observar, estaban inquietos

Todos miraron arriba

_GAAAAEEEEUUUUL..._ exclamo una furiosa voz, una silueta había saltado por sobre las barandas, girando en una curva cerrada

El público retrocedió un poco asustado

Lo último que vio Joon Pyo, fue una castaña de cabellos cortos, caerle encima

Oscuridad

Los f4 se sobresaltaron

_¡miserables!_ rugió como leona_ ¿quién le hizo esto a mi amiga?_ aun pisaba la cabeza del heredero

_ella le cayó encima a Joon Pyo y le echo jugo_ lo defendió Yi Yeong

_¿acaso no se disculpó?_

_si, pero..._ balbuceo

_¡pero nada!_ interrumpió_ ¿Ga Eul, estas bien?_ pregunto dulcemente, como si no hubiera estado repartiendo gritos en todas direcciones

Que cambio

_s-sí.._ gimoteo

_que bueno_ le sonrió

_¡Jan Di! ¿Porque saliste corriendo así?! ¡Pudiste haberte ca... Ga Eul!_ exclamaron al ver a la pelinegra de rodillas, toda embarrada de jugo_ ¿qué te paso?_

_unnies... Nada, no pasó nada_ les sonrió negando rápidamente

GRRRR

Un gruñido se dejó escuchar debajo de Jan Di, esta bajo la mirada, Joon Pyo boca abajo, maldecía en todos los idiomas posibles

_¡quítate!_

_tu, niño rico..._ exclamo molesta nuevamente_ no vuelvas a acercarte a mi amiga_

_¿porque me pisas!? ¡No es tu problema!_

_lo es mientras sea Ga Eul!_ respondió_ vamos Ga Eul... Hay que limpiarte_ se llevó a su amiga de la muñeca, no sin antes dedicarle una furibunda mirada al pequeño publico espectador, quienes huyeron tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron, Jae Kyung y Yi Nae bajaron los escalones que las separada de Joon Pyo y lo miraron directamente a los ojos, el heredero, aun adolorido por la caída, las miro con desdén

_¿y ustedes qué?_

Sin responder Jae Kyung le metió un fuerte golpe en el estómago, haciendo que se inclinara del dolor, se giró y regreso sobre sus pasos, en cambio Yi Nae lo miro algunos segundos, hasta que se recompuso

_¡¿y tú que quieres?!_

_Jan Di puede escuchar el llanto de Ga Eul a diez cuadras, aunque llore en voz baja..._

_¿y a mí qué?_

_es solo un aviso_

_¿y que me va a hacer a mi esa enana?_

Yi Nae solo lo miro, algo en su expresión cambio, Joon Pyo lo vio, y antes que pudiera siquiera reaccionar, la más joven le metió una patada de lleno en el estómago, más fuerte de lo que lo hiciera Jan Di el días atrás, tan llena de ira que lo boto por lo que quedaban de escalones, ante la mirada sorprendida de los dos amigos del chico de rizos,

Si, Ji Hoo ya había desaparecido.

_eso es por Ga Eul... Nadie se mete con mis amigas..._ se sacudió una mota inexistente del hombro, y con la nariz respingada como una reina, subió los escalones, pasando de los play boy, sin siquiera mirarlos

Estos, aun sorprendidos, bajaron por su amigo, quien parecía noqueado

_Joon Pyo... Joon Pyo... Oye, reacciona_ le abanico con su mano libre, mientras con la otra levantaba un poco su cabeza

_que paliza..._

_si..._

_hay que sacarlo de aquí_

···

···

 **-[ o ]-**

···

···

_come despacio Jan Di..._

_no puedo evitarlo..._ se metió otra bola de arroz a la boca_ estoy tan enojada..._

Estaban las cuatro sentadas en la azotea, comiendo sus almuerzos, se estaban salteando las clases, así que aprovecharon para comer, aunque era algo temprano para eso

_unnie... Prueba esto..._ le dio un bocado de su almuerzo

_rico..._ sonrió al sentir el sabor

_¿quieres más?_ le ofreció su bandeja

_oye Ga Eul... No la alimentes_

_lo siento, pero es que se ve tan linda cuando come..._carraspeo sonriente, sus amigas la miraron con el ceño fruncido, incluso Jan Di que ni podía cerrar la boca de tanta comida

_¿por cierto Jan Di...que harás con respecto a ellos?_

La chica trago con dificultad, ayudándose con un poco de té, tocio y se golpeó el pecho, sus amigas estaban expectantes

_ni me los recuerdes... Solo quiero romperles la cara..._

_¿a todos o a solo a Joon Pyo?_

_grrr..._

_¿hablan de los f4?_ la recién llegada pregunto con inocencia_ oí en la noticias que asistirían aquí, han de ser muy guapos_

_¿guapos?_ se atoro con la comida_ ¡argh! ¡Ga Eul! No digas esas cosas, me quitas el hambre_

_¿tan malos son?_

_cierto que no los has conocido_

_no de echo..._

_¿recuerdas al cuarteto que te encontraste en las escaleras?_

_¿si, por?..._ cayo en cuenta de lo que ocurría_ ohh, ya veo... ¿eran ellos?_

_tristemente_

_pero si son muy guapos..._

_no te dejes engañar Ga Eul, no sabes el tipo de personas que son, aléjate de ellos_

_pero unnie..._

_lo digo en serio_

_pero... Bueno..._ suspiro resignada_ ¿pero f4, que significa?_

_4 flores o algo así..._ comentó Yi Nae comiendo su comida

_lo único que yo veo son cuatro moscas revoloteando sobre la basura_

_Jan Di, es muy cruel meterlos a todos en el mismo saco, Ji Hoo sumbae y Woo Bin sumbae nos ayudaron mucho ayer..._

Jan Di solo gruño, lamentablemente su amiga tenia razón

···

···

 **-[ o ]-**

···

···

_¡aishhh!_ pateo indignado la pelota, sus amigos lo miraron curiosos

Estaban en el gimnasio, luego que Joon Pyo se cambiara de ropa, fueron hacia allí, el heredero estaba furioso, un grupo de chicas jugaban cerca

Lo habían puesto en vergüenza, otra vez, y no podía tranquilizarse

_vaya Joon Pyo, esas chicas sí que te dieron una paliza_ exclamo riendo Woo Bin

_ya decía yo que se parecía a Joon Hee-nonna_

_¡no! ¡No se parece en nada a mi hermana! ¿Están locos?_ se alarmo, sus amigos rieron_ ¡aishh!_ pateo el aire ofuscado_ ¡no es gracioso!_ se cruzó de brazos enojado_ por cierto..._miro a su alrededor al tiempo que el alfarero le pasaba otra pelota_ ¿dónde está Ji Hoo?_

_desapareció cuando te caíste con... Ga... ¿Eul?_

_así es, Cho Ga Eul, Ji Hoo debe estar durmiendo por ahí..._

El heredero no dijo nada, hizo rebotar la pelota varias veces, lanzándola una y otra vez

_¿en qué piensas tanto?_

_en como deshacerme de Jan Di, brandi... O como se llame_

_Jan Di_

_si como sea..._ fijo su mirada en la cesta y de la nada sonrió_ ya se..._

Sus amigos solo lo miraron expectantes, esperando que les contara al fin su gran plan

···

···

 **-[ o ]-**

···

···

Ji Hoo se desperezo en su sitio, algo había cambiado en el ambiente

Miro el cielo por sobre el barandal, hacia un lindo día, busco la revista que tenía a su lado y la volvió a mirar, suspiro y beso las fotografías de la revista

Estaba feliz

···

···

 **-[ o ]-**

···

···

_¿qué demonios significa esto?_ exclamo al ver su carpeta llena de insultos

_unnie_

_no pasa nada_ se giró a ver, la carpeta de su amiga estaba igual que la suya, reviso la de sus amigas, igual, que clase de broma era esta?, entraron sus otras dos amigas, una sobándose el codo, donde su camisa estaba rota y sangraba

_¡¿qué paso?!_

_nada, me he caído_

_Yi Nae_

_es la verdad, culpa mía_

_no lo creo, tienes buenos reflejos_

_bien, bien, me cayeron tres tipos, y me dieron una paliza, no pude hacer nada, estaba en un lugar pequeño_

_¿dónde?_

_en los baños..._

_creo que esos algo están planeando_

_vámonos de aquí_ tomo de la muñeca a la menor de sus amigas, y las cuatro salieron, al tiempo que les arrojaron pintura

_¡demonios!_ gruño mirando al grupo de chicos que las habían visto entrar al salón

_¡qué les pasa!_

Nadie respondió, solo risas, Ga Eul se asustó, miro su ropa, nuevamente sucia

_¡acaben con ellas!_ exclamo uno, y apareció toda una manada de chicos con agua, huevos y pintura, y empezaron a correr hacia ellas

A lo único que atinaron, fue a correr por sus vidas, lo cual era complicado, Jan Di y Yi Nae jalaban a Ga Eul, porque era la más lenta, y esta iba dando casi saltos, Jae Kyung iba un poco adelante, mirando hacia atrás de tanto en tanto, para comprobar que sus amigas seguían corriendo, mientras la manada de estudiantes, gritaban tras ellas, acortando poco a poco la distancia

_¿¡que está pasando!?_

_¡no lo sé! ¡Se han vuelto locos!_

_¡seguro es obra de Joon Pyo!_

_¡unnie!_

_¡solo corre!_

_¡no puedo! ¡Se desacomodo mi zapato!_

_¡olvídalo! Conseguirás otro luego_

_pero son los únicos que traje_

_¡corran!_

Maldita la hora en que sus clases estaban en el tercer piso, literalmente se tiraron por las escaleras, Jan Di siempre sosteniendo a Ga Eul y que tropezaba cada cierto trecho, y que estaba por demás asustada, al fin lograron salir del edificio principal, solo les quedaba el camino a la salida, luego ya sería más fácil perderlos

Pero no contaron con que casi en la salida, otro grupo las estaría esperando

No tenían escapatoria

···

···

 **Fin del capitulo**

* * *

 **Nota final:**

Mmm, nada nuevo que agregar :D.

* * *

 **por: Austral Compass**

···


	9. CAPITULO 9: EL ENEMIGO

**DISCLAIMER:** BOF y los personajes originales no me pertenece, sino a la KBS, yo solo los uso para mi entretenimiento, los personajes que no aparezcan en la serie original, son de mi autoria.

* * *

 **N/A:** aun me faltan corregir otros cuatro capítulos mas, pero los iré subiendo de a poco **:D.**

* * *

···

 **YOU RAISE ME UP**

 **por: Austral Compass**

···

* * *

···

 **(AU):** la convivencia no debería ser tan complicada, claro, a menos que tus vecinos sean las personas más detestables del universo, a veces las cosas pueden salirse de control, y sobre todo con esas personas, nada se puede esperar.

···

* * *

···

 **CAPITULO 9: EL ENEMIGO**

···

* * *

Las golpearon.

Las ensuciaron con pintura, basura y todo lo que pudieran imaginar.

Las humillaron.

Las hicieron llorar.

Allí estaban las cuatro, en el suelo, irreconocibles, Jan Di y yina se habían llevado la peor parte, eran las más fuertes, y al intentar defender al pequeño grupo, se habían ensañado contra ellas.

Jae Kyung intento cubrir a una llorona Ga Eul, y ambas estaban de rodillas abrazándose.

_ ¡métanse conmigo!_ gritaba Jan Di furiosa, fuertemente sostenida por tres chicos, mientras veía como a Yi Nae le daban una paliza.

_ ¡¿qué ocurre aquí?!_

Todos miraron, Ji Hoo y Woo Bin estaban de pie, frente a todo el grupo, habían oído todo el bullicio, Woo Bin suponía de qué se trataba, así que había ido a ver, Ji Hoo se lo encontró en el camino, luego de encontrar la pintura que ensuciaba uno de los salones en el tercer piso.

_es injusto enfrentarse tantos a cuatro damas_ exclamo Ji Hoo desaprobando la escena.

_ ¡no son damas! ¡Estas perras tienen que pagar!_

_déjenlas_ ordeno Woo Bin molesto, no era muy dado a las peleas, solo lo hacía cuando debía.

_ ¡no! Joon Pyo ordeno que..._

_no me interesa lo que haya ordenado Joon Pyo, no es de hombres golpear a una mujer_

_se lo merecen_

_eso no quita el hecho que es mujeres_ dijo Ji Hoo_ largo de aquí_

_pero_

_ ¡que se vayan!_

A regañadientes dejaron tranquilas a las chicas, y se fueron tan rápido como pudieron, Jan Di se sentó en silencio, mientras su amiga, intentaba ponerse de pie.

_no necesitábamos ayuda, podíamos contra ellos_

_no es lo que yo vi_ aclaro Woo Bin acercándose_ ven, deja que te ayudo a pararte_

_no me toques..._

_ ¿están bien?_ se agacho junto a Jae Kyung y Ga Eul, estas lo miraron con ojos de cachorrito a medio morir y lo abrazaron llorando, llevándoselo al suelo.

_a Joon Pyo se le paso un poco la mano_ dijo otra voz, Yi Yeong acababa de llegar.

_recién caigo en cuenta de lo que pasaba en Shinwa..._

_pero aun así apoyaban ese comportamiento_

_lo sé, lo sé... pero pensando en lo que hizo ese chico, me di cuenta de ello_

_Joon Pyo está fuera de control_

Jan Di se había puesto de pie, intentando limpiar el uniforme, sin éxito, Woo Bin había forzado la de cabellos cobrizos a aceptar la ayuda, y Ji Hoo con las otras dos chicas ya estaban de pie.

_chicas, discúlpenlo... él no es así todo el tiempo_

_ ¿hay algún momento el que Joon Pyo no sea un infeliz?_

_debe estar estresado, no está acostumbrado a que le falten tantas..._

_no lo justifiques, las personas hacen lo que hacen, porque quieren_ levanto su bolso, también sucio y roto_ pero aun así no me rendiré, acabare con él_ se echó a andar, Jae Kyung y Ga Eul la alcanzaron con prisa, no sin antes dedicarles miradas de agradecimiento.

_pensé que podíamos haber llevado una mejor relación..._ se alejó un poco_ pero con personas como ustedes no se pueden..._ siguió a sus amigas, un poco más lento, por el dolor punzante en el tobillo derecho.

Los tres las vieron alejarse en silencio.

···

···

 **-[ o ]-**

···

···

_Joon Pyo, no crees que te has excedido con esto?_

_¿excederme? ¿Estás loco? les estoy pagando con la misma moneda_

_no creo que se la manera_

_nunca te ha importado lo que hiciera con el resto de personas, ¿porque recién ahora?_

_por mucha fuerza que parezcan tener, son mujeres_

_no me interesa, ya lo dije, nadie se mete conmigo_

_no apruebo tu comportamiento Joon Pyo_

_¿acaso no estas de mi lado?_

_lo estoy, pero eso no significa consienta tu proceder_

_¡¿qué clase de amigos eres?!_

_lo digo en serio_

_no te metas con ellas, déjalas tranquilas_

_¿o qué? ¿Irán de nuevo a salvarlas?_ sus amigos se sorprendieron_ sé que fueron en ayuda de esas muertas de hambre, son mis amigos deberían apoyarme_

_estaremos siempre aquí, Joon Pyo_

_¿Woo Bin…?_

_soy tú mejor amigo, pero no siempre apoyare tus ideas_

_¿qué quieres decir?_

_si me necesitas ya sabes dónde encontrarme_ salió del remodelado salón en el tercer piso de la casa, Joon Pyo gruño molesto.

_¡todo es culpa de esas!_ tiro el mando del play, estrellándolo contra la pared.

Yi Yeong salió tras su mejor amigo, en el salón, quedaron él y Ji Hoo, que se sentó en el sofá, esperando con paciencia a que el heredero Shinwa hablase.

_que demonios... ¿qué está pasando? ¿Porque Woo Bin actúa así?_

_por la mañana se peleó nuevamente con su novia, esta irritable_

_¿y porque no me lo ha contado?_

_porque está más preocupado cuidando que no te metas en líos_

_¿estás de su lado?_

_no estoy del lado de nadie, Joon Pyo, sabes que odio estas cosas, pero estamos aquí para calmar todo el asunto de Shinwa, no podemos crear más problemas, si algo mas ocurriese, sabrían inmediatamente quienes fueron los culpables_

_¿nosotros?_

_así es, los F4 estuvieron en Shinwa cuando ese chico se suicidó, si algo ocurre en esta escuela, nos señalarían de inmediato_

_Ji Hoo..._

_solo ten cuidado con lo que haces_ salió del salón, dejándolo solo, Joon Pyo se quedó estupefacto un rato, luego gruño y grito irritado.

¿Que estaba yendo mal?.

···

···

 **-[ o ]-**

···

···

Se sumergió hasta la nariz en la extensa piscina termal, habían ido a unos baños públicos para descansar un poco, sabían que en casa estarían los cuatro, y Jan Di no quería verles las estúpidas caras, como había dicho antes.

Miro a la mayor del grupo, esta tenía la cabeza apoyada en el borde de la piscina, mirando al techo.

Ga Eul jugaba con la esponja de baño, haciendo espuma y Yi Nae estaba de espaldas, apoyada también en el borde, adormecida.

_que refrescante..._ suspiro Jan Di feliz.

_cierto, nada mejor que un buen baño caliente para alejar las tensiones..._ Yi Nae se giró y se sumergió.

_es muy tranquilo aquí..._ Jae Kyung sonrió.

_huele a lavanda_ comento Ga Eul dejando la esponja en paz.

_yo pedí ese baño_ le guiño un ojo_ ¿Yi Nae, estas mejor del tobillo?_ pregunto cuando la nombrada emergió nuevamente.

_eh estado peor, me preocupo más por las prácticas del teatro_

_cierto, has estado trabajando en eso desde el año pasado_

_así es, he cambiado algunas cosas, pero estará listo para el próximo año_

_pero si aún no debes presentar tu proyecto_

_pero quiero que esté listo, así podre hacer otras cosas_

_¿que habrá sido del jefe? no nos ha llamado_

_debe estar muy feliz en sus vacaciones_

_si, pero nosotras necesitamos trabajar, eso de los trabajos por horas no me deja respirar_

_les dije que debían buscar otro trabajo_

_¿y tú porque no trabajas?_

_renuncie, eh estado yendo a ver otras cosas_

_¿porque no me sorprende?_

_fui a una agencia de modelos, me han dicho que aún no necesitan personal, dicen que el dueño llego la semana pasada, pero aún no ha dicho nada_

_bien por ti_

_me refiero a que podemos ir las cuatro, se obtienen buenos ingresos_

_¿nosotras? ¿Estás loca?_

_no, Yi Nae y Ga Eul son guapas, podrían empezar de inmediato, si tú hicieras más ejercicio, sería más fácil_

_¡oye!_

_solo digo la verdad, les comente sobre tu caso, y dijeron que podrían ponerte a dieta_

_no necesito una dieta_

_para ser una nadadora olímpica si_

Las tres rieron, Jan Di gruño divertida y chapoteo agua riendo.

···

 **-[ o ]-**

···

···

_buenos días..._ saludo adormecida entrando a la cocina, sus amigas ya estaban listas y desayunando.

_buenos días_

_¿unnie, no te has alistado?_

_me dormí..._ bostezo_ pero ya iré a cambiarme_

_¿iremos juntas?_

_si, hoy no tenía entrenamiento_

_que bueno_ junto las palmas feliz

_si Jan Di no se alista, no se podrá_

_ya entendí..._ sonrió_ ya vuelvo_ regreso obre sus pasos, topándose con Ji Hoo en la entrada_ ehhh... perdón_ se escabullo, Ji Hoo solo la miro alejarse, para luego seguir su propio camino.

_buenos días_ salido Ga Eul, el chico la miro algunos segundos y siguió su camino.

_fehh... al menos podría responder a un saludo_ Yi Nae devoro sus tostadas.

El rubio no respondió.

Jae Kyung lo miro algunos segundos, analizándolo, luego cerro los ojos suspirando internamente y siguió con su desayuno.

_¡listo!_ Jan Di regreso veinte minutos después_ ¿nos vamos?_

_desayuna un poco_

_con esto me basta_ robo una tostada.

_¡hey! esa era mía_

_te compensare_ mordió la tostada.

_eso espero_ se cruzó de brazos, se miraron algunos segundo para luego echarse a reír, saliendo de la cocina juntas.

_iré por algunas cosas a mi cuarto_

_si_

La mayor salió de la cocina y Ga Eul se encargó de limpiar rápidamente la mesa, encontrando al rubio que seguía allí, tras la barra, buscando algo en las alacenas.

_¿buscas algo?_

_no..._ negó luego de algunos segundos, mientras seguía buscando.

La chica suspiro, se fijó en el recipiente con una preparación cremosa y blanquecina.

_¿haces hot cakes?_

El chico no respondió, nuevamente, pero supo que si, había una tarjeta de receta a un lado, la misma que faltaba en la puerta del refrigerador, recordó algo y busco en su maleta, saco una hoja rosa y la partió en dos, y se la extendió al rubio.

_aquí pueden anotar lo que les falte, por la tarde iré por víveres, si quieren algo más, lo comprare_

El chico se limitó a recibir la tarjeta, la chica se inclinó y camino a la puerta.

_¿porque eres tan amable con nosotros?_

_¿mmm?_ lo miro extrañada_ es lo normal, supongo, Joon Pyo sumbae no es malo en el fondo..._levanto los hombros restándole importancia_ unnies saben preparar hot cakes, podrías preguntarles_ sonrió y se fue.

Avanzo hacia la puerta, encontrándose con Woo Bin y Yi Yeong que bajaban las escaleras.

_¡Ga Eul apúrate!_ escucho el grito de su amiga afuera.

Miro a los dos chicos, que parecían querer decir algo, pero ante la insistencia de la mayor, se sonrojo al toparse con los ojos del casanova y se fue.

Los play boys la vieron desaparecer en la puerta, se miraron extrañados y fueron a la cocina.

_¿Ji Hoo?_

_¿eh?_ el nombrado se sobresaltó, aun con la hoja rosa en la mano.

_Joon Pyo dice que no hay que confraternizar con el enemigo_

_¿quién está confraternizando con quién?_ Joon Pyo entro a la cocina pesaroso.

_Ji Hoo estaba hablando con Ga Eul..._ soltó Woo Bin con picardía.

_¡Ji Hoo! ¡No hables con ellas!_

_¡porque?_

_¡oh no! ¡Lo estamos perdiendo!_ se le acerco y lo sacudió con fuerza_ ¡reacciona! ¡No te dejes engañar por esas arpías!_

_no lo hago..._ dijo soltándose.

_están intentando engañarte_ Joon Pyo lo volvió a sacudir.

_Joon Pyo..._ dijo mareado.

_¿no será que nuestro amigo está interesado en esa chica?_ pregunto Woo Bin, había amanecido de buenas esa mañana.

_¿qué? ¿En quién? ¿En Ga Eul?_ pregunto Yi Yeong extrañado.

_que no... Solo me dijo algunas cosas_

_no dejare que le laven el cerebro a Ji Hoo_ exclamo Joon Pyo_ esto ya es personal!_

_ya era personal desde el inicio, amigo_ aclaro Woo Bin, irritando al líder, el día anterior habían solucionado sus problemas, eran amigos de la infancia después de todo, no iban a pelear por mujeres.

_¡Ji Hoo! ¡No confraternices con ellas!_

Cambio de tema rápidamente

_¿y ahora? ¿Cuál es el plan?_

_les pegare donde más les duela_

_estás pensando..._

_así es..._ sonrió complacido.

···

···

 **-[ o ]-**

···

···

_Yi Nae... dime que vas a ir conmigo a la playa durante las vacaciones_

_pero estaba pensando en trabajar a tiempo completo durante las vacaciones_

_¿trabajar?, eso no, tú te vienes conmigo_

_pero..._

_pero nada, la pasaremos bien_

_no quiero estorbar_

_no lo aras, estaremos bien_

_¿y tus papas?_

_aun no me hablan, no serán un problema, anda, di que sí..._

_creo que aceptare, gracias_

_siii!_ la abrazo efusiva mientras entraban al colegio.

Entraron al edificio principal, hablando sobre sus planes para las vacaciones, todas las miradas desdeñosas se posaron sobre ellas, había murmullos, caminaron hacia sus casilleros, una tarjeta colgaba en el interior de cada uno.

_¿qué demonios significa esto?_ arranco la tarjeta.

_¡recibieron una tarjeta roja!_ exclamo alguien_ fueron las primeras_

_unnie..._

_no pasa nada_ le restó importancia_ tendrán que hacer mucho más que eso para asustarnos!_ rompió la tarjeta en cuatro y las arrojo al suelo.

_Jan Di..._

_no pasa nada, estaremos bien, esos idiotas no son rivales para nosotras_

El área se despejo, puesto que acababan de llegar los F4, al fin solas, pudieron respirar.

_cierto, aun debo ver lo de mis faltas_

_¿te acompaño?_

_no, no, estaré bien, no se preocupes, nos vemos en el recreo_ agito su mano alegremente despidiéndose, sus amigas correspondieron.

_¿qué haremos ahora?_

_nada, seguir con nuestras vidas, no podemos dejarnos llevar por tipos como esos_

_¿qué planearan ahora?_

_nada bueno... eso es seguro_

_buenos días_

_b... buenos días_ respondieron en coro, un chico muy guapo, con cabellos desordenados, se había detenido frente a ellas.

_soy Park Lee Sang, me acaban de transferir_

_ohh, eres nuevo_

_así es, no pude evitar escuchar lo de unas tarjetas rojas_

_no pasa nada, no es importante_

_¿no les temen a los F4?_

_no, esos niñitos no pueden hacernos nada_

_jajaja, que bueno, pero si les sirve, puedo ayudarlas a encargarse de ellos_

_¿y cómo lo harías?_

_los conozco, tuve la mala suerte de asistir a ese colegio para ricos... pero hui poco después, no podía estar tranquilo allí, hoy llegue y supe que también estaban aquí_

_¿fuiste a Shinwa?_

_si, pero es un secreto_ hizo una seña con su índice sobre los labios.

_¿tú te me haces conocido, te he visto antes?_

_tal vez, pero también es un secreto_ les sonrió, Jae Kyung lo tomo del brazo.

_ven, tenemos mucho que hablar_

_¿pero y las clases?_ preguntaron sus amigas.

_ya habrá tiempo para eso después..._ exclamo mientras arrastraba al simpático chico con ella.

Jan Di cruzo miradas con Yi Nae, la última levanto los hombros desconcertada, antes de seguirlos.

···

···

 **Fin del capitulo.**

* * *

 **Nota final:**

Al fin, luego de muchos días, me digne a corregir todo.

nos leemos.

cuídense ;).

* * *

 **por: Austral Compass**

···


	10. CAPITULO 10: PRELUDIO

**DISCLAIMER:** BOF y los personajes originales no me pertenece, sino a la KBS, yo solo los uso para mi entretenimiento, los personajes que no aparezcan en la serie original, son de mi autoria.

* * *

 **N/A:** Holis, :D aquí estoy de nuevo, por si se preguntan que porque subo capítulos tan seguido, bueno, como ando de ociosa, tengo mucho tiempo para escribir, el problema es corregirlos, porque sino, tendría otros tanto ya subidos jajajaja

Ademas que son capítulos cortos, no mas de tres o cuatro escenas, hacer eso es sencillo, en cambio he leído muchas historias con tramas mas complejas, amo ese tipo de historias :3, espero algún día hacer algo como eso :D

* * *

···

 **YOU RAISE ME UP**

 **Por: Austral Compass**

···

* * *

···

 **(AU):** la convivencia no debería ser tan complicada, claro, a menos que tus vecinos sean las personas más detestables del universo, a veces las cosas pueden salirse de control, y sobre todo con esas personas, nada se puede esperar.

···

* * *

···

 **CAPITULO 10: PRELUDIO**

···

* * *

···

···

_ ¿quién es ese?_

_no lo sé... Me serviría de mucho tener mis contactos ahora_

Ambos observaban a buena distancia al alegre cuarteto que caminaba de regreso a las escaleras, Joon Pyo les había dicho que tenían que averiguar en que andaban las cuatro mujeres, y eso y entre ir a clases, donde todas las mujeres no dejarían de comérselos con los ojos, o intentarían entablar alguna conversación, preferían hacer lo primero

Habían visto a la menor del grupo irse hacia otro lado, al nuevo llegar, y que luego, los cuatro se marcharan

_tu sigue a Ga Eul, yo las sigo a ellas_

_ ¿y yo porque tengo que ir tras ella?_

_porque seguramente sabrás tratar con ella, recuerda, tenemos que ganarnos su confianza_

_está bien..._ exclamo de mal humor, y se encaminaron en rumbos contrarios

Imagino que la chica debería estar cerca de la sala de profesores, y no se equivocó, allí estaba, revisando algunas hojas esperando sentada en una banca afuera del nombrado salón

¿que podría tener de especial aquella niñata como para que sus amigas estuvieran tan al pendiente de ella?, se veía bastante normal, delgada, un peinado simple, no era bonita, era simple, no tenía nada de especial, bufo con molestia decidiendo si acercarse, lo veía en su cara, parecía de esas chicas que se enamoran del primero que les hable bonito, era lo que él consideraba, una tonta, si lo hacía, la chica malinterpretaría todo, pero sino lo hacía, no podría llevar a cabo su misión

¿Porque demonios estaba allí? Si bien podría haberle dejado a Woo Bin con todo el trabajo e irse a coquetear con alguien por ahí, provechando que no estaban yendo a clases

Diviso del lado contrario a dos chicas que caminaban conversando tranquilamente

Sonrió

Haría las cosas a su manera

_disculpe hermosas señoritas_ las abordo directamente, ambas se sonrojaron al verlo frente a ellas

_ ¡es Yi Yeong!_ exclamaron eufóricas

El nombrado sonrió con galantería, obteniendo toda su atención

_no he podido evitar oír que hay unas chicas que no son bienvenidas aquí..._

_no solemos hablar de ellas, si las mencionamos estaremos en problemas_

_no creo que les hagan algo_ les dedicó su sonrisa de Colgate

_ ¿tú crees?

_Unnie..._

_así es, personalmente las cuidare_ les guiño un ojo, a ambas les brillaron los ojos de la emoción, ya las tenía comiendo de su mano

_pues... Son una perras, siempre hacen de las suyas aquí, lo profesores no hacen nada, como si les tuvieran miedo, ni siquiera el presidente del consejo estudiantil hace algo por detenerlas_

_ ¿siempre ha sido así?_

_desde que empezaron el primer año, al inicio parecían buenas, pero la de pelo corto, Jan Di, se volvió detestable, empezó a golpear a todos por la mas mínima cosa_

_incluso sus amigas empezaron a hacer lo mismo, al comienzo nadie les prestaba atención, pero en segundo año, si no hacíamos lo que querían, nos pegaban_

_ ¿las cuatro?_

_Jan Di es una matona, se mete con pandillas, siempre tiene heridas de sus peleas, no es nada femenina... Y siempre anda con las otras que son tan brutas como ella_

Yi Yeong escuchaba con curiosidad

_la otra, esa maldita huérfana, dicen que cada tarde va a ver al director y hacen cosas prohibidas, porque tiene una beca integral, y ni siquiera tiene las mejores notas_

_y Jae Kyung suele amenazarnos a todos todo el tiempo por cualquier cosa_

_sus padres tenían mucho dinero, pero se escapó de su casa para irse con su novio, y como se le acabo el dinero y ahora vive con ellas_

_ ¿y la otra, creo que se llama Ga Eul?_ pregunto al fin, luego de oírlas decir todo aquello

_ella es la peor de las cuatro, no dejes que te convenzan sus ojos de perrito moribundo, esa maldita no hace nada, pero hace que las otras tres golpeen a quien llegue a meterse con ella, es una perra, les hace favores a los profesores para salvar los cursos_

_ ¿qué clase de favores?_

_si, ¿qué clase de favores?_ pregunto una voz bastante seria, las chicas palidecieron, al girarse, Ga Eul, la observaba con gesto sombrío, Yi Yeong se sobresaltó, no la había visto llegar

_aaa..._ tartamudeaban con los rostros desencajados del horror

_vamos, hablen, yo también quiero saber, después de todo están hablando de mi_ exigió

Las dos ahogaron gritos asustados y salieron corriendo, rogando que no les hubiera visto las caras, o que las hubiese reconocido

_ ¿pero que les paso?_ pregunto sorprendida al verlas huir despavoridas

_ ¿tú eres Ga Eul, verdad?_

_ ¿eh?_ miro al chico, inclinando la cabeza, intentando recordarlo de algún lugar_ lo soy, mucho gusto, tú debes ser el F-4_

_vaya, parece ser que me conoces_

_mis Unnies los detestan a muerte a ustedes 4_

_lo que dijeron esas chicas..._

_he oído cosas peores_ se levantó de hombros y siguió su camino

_ ¡eh! ¿A dónde vas?_

_tengo cosas que hacer_ agrego_ pero con respecto a eso..._ dijo refiriéndose a las palabras de las anteriores chicas_ yo conozco a mis amigas, yo sé quiénes son, las conozco de casi siempre, lo que puedan decir los demás, no me interesa, pero... No las señalen así, no son lo que los demás dicen... Puedo ser condescendiente con algunas cosas, pero también puedo ser... Muy "perra", con quienes se meten con mis amigas_ sonrió con alevosía antes de alejarse

Yi Yeong se quedó frio, eso no se lo esperaba, ¿desde cuándo alguien que parecía tan amable y bondadosa como esa chica, escondía una personalidad tan… mala?

Nada en ese colegio tenia sentido, la vio alejarse y desaparecer por el pasillo, estuvo algunos minutos de pie, antes de girarse y enrumbarse a las escaleras, no tenía nada más que hacer allí

Estaban pensativo mientras avanzaba por el pasillo, en lo que diviso una figura corriendo en su dirección, iba más rápido de lo normal para alguien con esa contextura y tamaño

Jan Di

La reconoció de inmediato, tenía una expresión agresiva en la mirada, lo primero que pensó, fue que le caería encima a el también, pero la chica paso por su lado como si no lo hubiera visto

Un golpe bajo a su orgullo masculino, considerando que a donde iba, siempre resaltaba, fuera la ocasión o momento que fuera

Lo segundo que se le vino a la mente, fue la pelinegra con la que acababa de hablar, esa, la de la extraña sonrisa cargada de maldad

Jan Di tenía la misma expresión que había mostrado antes, solo por una persona, el mismo día que Yi Nae había dicho aquello

"Jan Di puede escuchar el llanto de Ga Eul a diez cuadras, aunque llore en voz baja..."

Algo perturbado por aquello, se alejó de allí, no fuera a ser que la nadadora regresara a cortar cabezas, y se lo encontrara en el camino

···

···

 **-[ o ]-**

···

···

Por decimocuarta vez en lo que iba de la hora, Jae Kyung comento lo contenta que estaba con el nuevo, el chico era agradable, guapísimo, y había resultado der un cotizado modelo de revistas, nada más y nada menor que Haje, tan aclamado en la farándula, como lo era Joon Pyo en la televisión y las redes, Ga Eul podía entender la actitud de su amiga, acababa de terminar con su novio, con quien ya había durado más de dos años, pero no comprendía porque tan apegada al nuevo, se habían reunido a la hora del almuerzo, y desde entonces la chica no había dejado de hablar de él, incluso ahora que comían en una cafetería cercana, el chico parecía ser el único tema de conversación, incluso Jan Di y Yi Nae parecían contentas, al fin, un hombre, en ese colegio, no las despreciaba ni las correteaba por allí lanzándoles huevos o pintura, eso la tranquilizaba un poco, pero al mismo tiempo la preocupaba

Jan Di por su lado, estaba contenta, el nuevo le había dado muchos consejos para bromas que podría gastarle a los F4, pero ella estaba más interesada en Joon Pyo, acabaría con él, lo había jurado, y Yi Nae solo imaginaba terribles torturas para los F4, solo por el gusto de hacerlo, ella no tentaría nada contra ellos, no quería más problemas, y Jae Kyung, bueno, ella era tema paparte, no mencionaba a los F4 nunca, estaba más ocupada buscando hombres guapos para salir con alguno, y ese chico parecía el candidato ideal

···

···

 **-[ o ]-**

···

···

Los siguientes días fueron cualquier cosa menos tranquilos, una furiosa Jan Di se había encargado de aquellas dos chicas que habían echo llorar a su amiga, y aunque esta no había dado las razones, sus aprehensivas amigas habían solucionado todo en un santiamén, lo cual resultaba inquietante.

Ga Eul caminaba por allí con una enorme sonrisa, imborrable, como si nada le preocupara, ni Yi Yeong, ni Woo Bin, quienes las seguían durante las horas de clase, podían explicar aquello

Además, ya nadie se les había acercado desde entonces, ni las chicas comentaban nada de ellas, por miedo a las represalias y a quedar como las dos desdichadas muchachas que habían osado levantarse contra ellas, confiando que el alfarero pudiera defenderlas, los chicos por su lado, hacían posible cada broma de Joon Pyo, facilitándole toda la información que pudieran

Por otra parte, Jan Di y Joon Pyo había comenzado con una serie de bromas pesadas entre ellos, no era preocupante, pero mientras no se metieran en líos mayores, todo estaría bien

···

···

 **-[ o ]-**

···

···

_¿dónde está Ga Eul?_

_no lo se_

_que raro, ya debería estar aquí_

_la llamare_ saco con prisa el celular, marcando el número de su amiga, pero estaba apagado_ no contesta, ¿estará bien?_

_mejor la buscamos_

_¿Jae Kyung, vienes?_

_la esperare aquí, si llega, las llamo_

_buena idea, espéranos, regresamos pronto_

Ambas salieron presurosas, Park Lee la miro con curiosidad, negó sonriente

_no pasa nada..._ le sonrió, estaba algo preocupada, pero no expandir amas sobre ese tema

Habían estado reunidos en el gimnasio, las clases ya habían terminado hacia algunas horas, y ellos aprovechando que tenían tiempo libre, descansaron un poco, hablando sobre los planes que tenía Jan Di, Ga Eul, aduciendo que iba al baño, se había ido, pero hasta ahora no regresaba

Y con eso en mente, Jan Di y Yi Nae fueron a buscarla primero al baño, tal vez alguien la había encerrado en los baños, pero Jan Di la habría oído llorar, no la encontraron

_¿y ahora donde se ha metido?_

_iré arriba, tú fíjate afuera_

_si_ se separaron, Jan Di subió las escaleras, con prisa, mirando a todos los lugares posibles, le entro algo de temor, su amiga andaba sola por allí, eso era de por si preocupante, recorrió rápidamente cada pasillo, incluso fue hacia la azotea, pero nada, regreso al primer piso, Yi Nae aún no había regresado, el colegio era extenso, también salió, le mando un mensaje avisándole que iría cerca de los talleres, y se encamino hacia allí

Grande fue su sorpresa, la ver a su mejor amiga caminando hacia ella, con un ramo de flores bastante grande, venia sonriente, sin preocupaciones, corrió hacia ella

_¿dónde has estado? ¡Nos preocupaste!_

_perdón Unnie, fui al vivero... Recordé que no iba desde mi último viaje, y recogí estas flores, ¿ustedes han cuidado esto por mí?_

_si, pero debiste avisar_ le sonrió comprensiva_ no vuelvas a hacer esto, ¿sí?_

_si..._ le sonrió, entregándole el ramo

_llamare a Yi Nae, para decirle que estas bien_ marco el número, tan pronto como contesto, fue atacada por una cascada de preocupadas preguntas, a lo que solo pudo responder que Ga Eul estaba bien, que ya iban de regreso, tranquilizando a la mayor

···

···

 **-[ o ]-**

···

···

Ni Woo Bin ni Yi Yeong se habían vuelto a acercar al cuarteto, demasiado raras y misteriosas para sus gustos, Ji Hoo parecía el único al que no le afectaba aquello, el rubio había comenzado a acompañarlas durante los desayunos y cenas, se llevaban realmente bien, a ellas les gustaba el carácter suave del chico, y a él le agradaba disfrutar de la compañía de las chicas

Todo solo para llevarle la contra a Joon Pyo.

Pero eso no significaba que los play boy estuvieran cómodos con aquello, ellos de verdad querían llevarse bien con ellas, compartían casa, tenían que verse las caras casi todo el día,

Pero con Joon Pyo actuando como un idiota, y con ellas que no parecían querer hacer las paces con ellos, por alguna extraña razón, que ellos mismos desconocían…

Ji Hoo parecía ser nuevamente la luz en medio de la oscuridad

···

···

 **Fin del capitulo**

* * *

 **Nota final:**

Los próximos capítulos, ya los tengo terminados, pero como siempre la flojera me gana, termino escribiendo mas de los que corrijo, jxjxjx.

Se aceptan recomendaciones para la trama

¿porque?

Porque me gusta poner en practica consejos de otras personas, ya saben para mejorar :D

Gracias por leer.

* * *

 **por: Austral Compass**

···


	11. CAPITULO 11: ALIADOS CON EL ENEMIGO

**DISCLAIMER:** BOF y los personajes originales no me pertenece, sino a la KBS, yo solo los uso para mi entretenimiento, los personajes que no aparezcan en la serie original, son de mi autoria.

* * *

 **N/A:** Hola de nuevo.

* * *

···

 **YOU RAISE ME UP**

 **por: Austral Compass**

···

* * *

···

 **(AU):** la convivencia no debería ser tan complicada, claro, a menos que tus vecinos sean las personas más detestables del universo, a veces las cosas pueden salirse de control, y sobre todo con esas personas, nada se puede esperar.

···

* * *

···

 **CAPITULO 11: ALIADOS CON EL ENEMIGO**

···

* * *

···

···

Pasado un mes, las cosas habían ido de mal en peor, las discusiones entre Jan Di y Joon Pyo se habían vuelto insoportables para ambos bandos, sobre todo por las bromas que se gastaban mutuamente.

La piscina llena de latas.

Los zapatos de Joon Pyo llenos de crema chantillí.

Los patos en la piscina.

La ropa de diseñador de Joon Pyo, en cajas, fuera de la casa, bajo la lluvia, porque, si, había llovido

El traje de baño de Jan Di, colgado como bandera en el asta principal en la entrada del colegio, con un enorme "f4" pintado de rojo.

El tinte rosa en el shampoo de Joon Pyo, que lo obligo a usar un gorro de lana durante una semana, hasta que pudieron llevarlo al estilista para que solucionara aquello.

Eso solo había sido el inicio, no podían ni verse las caras, y las bromas iban de mal en peor, lo último había sido un pequeño accidente que pudo haber salido caro.

Gracias a la genialidad de Joon Pyo, en un confusa, extraña y sobretodo, peligrosa jugarreta, tanto Jan Di como Jae Kyung, quien había empezado a tomárselas seriamente contra el heredero de Shinwa, habían terminado colgadas de cabeza, de la parte externa del edificio principal, tuvieron que ir los bomberos a bajarlas de semejante altura, hubo policías y todo, pero los profesores s encargaron que nada saliera de allí, y eso fue extraño, ni siquiera las dos involucradas habían salido a decir algo, hubiera sido tan fácil para ellas salir y confesar las penurias por las que las hacía pasar el adolecente más rico del país, y que todo un país señalara con el dedo tanto al heredero de la mega corporación Shinwa, como a sus amigos los f4, pero nada, en las noticias no hubo ni una palabra sobre eso.

Desde entonces, las bromas continuaron, no tan peligrosas como aquella, pero allí estaban, y todo el colegio lo sabía, incluso habían dejado de molestar a Jan Di, nadie sabía de donde salían semejantes ideas para gastarle a Joon Pyo, a quien sacaba de quicio todo el tiempo, porque había que admitirlo, le llevaba la delantera en cuanto a ingenio y a creatividad, de cada diez bromas que se jugaban entre ellos, 6 o 7, eran obra de la chica.

Pero lo que más le llamaba la atención de todo aquello, era que el mismo Joon Pyo se había abocado personalmente a ello, no usaba a sus matones, como había optado al inicio, con sus propias manos preparaba todas las artimañas para acabar con la chica, en una guerra tan absurda como infantil.

Y de la cual no saldrían bien librados, tarde o temprano estarían metidos en líos más grandes de los que podían solucionar.

Y con eso en mente, Ji Hoo había llamado a sus amigos, para descubrir que estos pensaban igual, tenían que detener todo eso, pero como Ji Hoo era la mente maestra del grupo, dejaron todo en sus manos.

La idea parecía buena, pero para lograrlo, tenían que utilizar a la chica de cabellos cortos, no era fácil acercarse a esta sin que soltara algún comentario mordaz sobre ellos, y era lo que querían evitar, quien sabe si no terminarían también metidos bajo sus pesadas bromas.

Y allí estaba de nuevo Woo Bin, viendo a la amiga de la nadadora, que colgaba algunos afiches por el corredor, el contenido de estos, un aviso sobre las próximas actividades extracurriculares, que según se había enterado, ocurrían cada año, durante los últimos tres meses del año escolar, todos los alumnos hacían servicio a la comunidad, las inscripciones para las diferentes actividades se abrirían en una semana, y la expectativa entre el alumnado era alta, todos parecían muy entusiasmados con ello.

¿Porque siempre tenía que ser el quien tratara con ellas? Yi Yeong era el carismático, podía convencer a cualquier chica de ceder a sus caprichos, el no, no era torpe en esos temas, pero le costaba más, y es que había que admitirlo, no era bien dado al trato con chicas de su edad, las prefería mayores, eran más maduras, suspiro, se acomodó los cabellos y camino hacia la delgada adolecente que no parecía haberse dado cuenta de su presencia, hasta que hablo.

_ ¿actividades extraescolares?_ la chica se sobresaltó, al descubrirlo tan cerca de él.

_como cada año_

_eso oí_

_que bueno_ se giró alejándose.

_oye espera..._ la chica lo vio de reojo antes de caminar con prisa, Woo Bin desconcertado se echó a seguirla, llamándola de tanto en tanto, pero la chica no detenía su andar_ ¡señorita Yi Nae, espere!_ volvió a exclamar, la chica no le hizo caso, exhalo hastiado y acortando el espacio que los separaba con rapidez, la tomo de la muñeca.

_ ¿qué quieres?_ se giró intentando zafarse, notablemente molesta.

_ ¿puedo hablar contigo algunos minutos?_ respondió rápidamente_ es sobre Joon Pyo y Jan Di_

_ ¿porque tendría que interesarme Joon Pyo? Lo único que se es que es un idiota, pudo haber matado a mis amigas_ jaloneo un poco.

_lo sé, y no sabes cuánto desapruebo aquello_

_habla de una buena vez, que quieres, todo estaba bien hasta antes de tener que toparme con tu existencia_

_no soy tan malo_

_los ricos están cortados con la misma tijera_

_ ¿no que tu madre te había enseñado a no juzgar a las personas?_

_si, pero no en el caso de ustedes, son detestables_ jaloneo con fuerza, Woo Bin aplico la misma fuerza para detenerla_ ¡oye ya suéltame! ¡No me toques!_ y la sarta de insultos, amenazas y demás, que siguieron a eso, lograron sacar a Woo Bin de sus casillas.

_ ¡ya tranquilízate mujer!_ la agito un poco, asustándola_ no te estoy haciendo nada_ intento suavizar sus palabras, pero había miedo en los ojos de la chica, desencajándolo.

_ ¡suéltame!_ arrebato con molestia_ no te me acerques nunca más_ se alejó corriendo, eso ultimo lo había dicho con la voz quebrada.

El pelirrojo se quedó en el molde, totalmente extrañado, ¿¡que le pasaba a la chica esa!?.

El celular vibro, contesto sin ganas.

_ ¿y que paso?_

_no lo sé, salió corriendo_

_ ¡pero síguela! Si no funcionara_

_ Yo-yo, ya voy_

_más te vale, amigo, sino será un desastre_

_eso sería interesante de ver_

_no estoy bromeando_

_yo-yo, entendido_ exclamo al ver doblar en la esquina a otra de las chicas del grupo, sonrió, seria mas fácil, o eso pensaba_ deja esto en mis manos_ había tenido una mejor idea.

Colgó y se acercó con prisa a la de cabellos negros, tomándola por sorpresa.

_Ga Eul-ah... Hola_

_sumbae-inn_ saludo con cuidado_ ¿pasa algo?_

De las 4 chicas, la menor, había resultado la más tratable, no los evitaba, aunque tampoco buscaba encontrarse con ellos, había resultado ser la encargada, junto con la que acababa de huir, encargadas de cocinar, porque por lo que había oído, Jae Kyung podría envenenar a cualquiera con sus habilidades culinarias, casi como Joon Pyo, y Jan Di tenia las mismas habilidades para cocinar que un niño de tres años, siempre era algo deforme, crudo y que extrañamente solía contener pintura, tomando el color de esta, y bueno, Ga Eul era las que les preparaba la comida a ellos, no es que no supieran cocinar, pero si seguían así, morirían desnutridos y enfermos, punto para ella, y ellos no le hacían la vida difícil, después de todo, las otras tres parecían saltar siempre que la más joven del curioso grupo resultaba afectada en lo más mínimo, desconocía la razón de tanta aprehensión con la chica, pero no estaba en sus planes averiguarlo.

_ ¿puedo hablar contigo algunos minutos?_

_claro_

Y allí estaban, sentados en uno de los salones vacíos, el explicándole los planes que tenían, y ella escuchando atentamente, sin interrumpirlo, haciéndole creer a veces que no le prestaba atención, era como hablarle a Ji Hoo, no había ninguna expresión de su parte, nada que confirmara que estuviera de acuerdo o no, eso lo hacía sentir incomodo, seria mas fácil hablarle a una pared.

_ ¿y qué te parece?_ pregunto, la chica se sobresaltó, lo miro algo despistada, procesando todo lo que el pelirrojo le había dicho en los últimos 20 minutos.

_no creo que Jan Di-unnie se crea el cuento_

_bueno, para eso están ustedes, para que la convenzan que es buena idea_

_si, pero..._

_no estas cansada de verlos pelear a diario, no se puede andar tranquilo por aquí, ni en casa_

_bueno, tienes razón... Pero pueden reaccionar mal_

_no te preocupes por eso, no pueden matarse entre si_

_quien sabe..._

_ ¿no me dejaras solo verdad?_

_ ¿eh?_

_por favor... Tu amiga, la que corre como el diablo..._

_ ¿Yi Nae-unnie? ¿Qué paso con ella?_

_no quiso participar de esto, pero si tú se lo dices, seguramente aceptara_

_pero sumbae..._ el pelirrojo le dedico una de sus miradas de cachorro, Ga Eul no podía resistirse a eso, y antes que pudiera decir algo más, ya había aceptado, el chico sonrió y se marchó, despidiéndose con alegría.

···

···

 **-[ o ]-**

···

···

Allí estaban los seis, sentados en el salón de la casa que compartían, Jan Di había ido a comprar algunas cosas, y no tardaría en regresar, Joon Pyo estaba encerrado en su cuarto, sin ganas de verle la cara a nadie, por la ultima broma de la primera, quien mientras él tomaba una siesta en el colegio, habiendo descubierto el miedo del chico por los insectos, había metido algunos insectos de juguete en los bolsillos del terno, habiéndose asegurado que el celular estuviera dentro, y habiendo robado de sabrá donde el número de celular, y en medio de tan profundo sueño, hizo sonar el celular.

El grito que había lanzado Joon Pyo al descubrir los insectos, seguido de la carrera que hizo por todo el colegio, gritando como niña, hasta que ellos pudieron tranquilizarlo, luego de lograr quitarle el terno, y asegurarle durante tres horas que no eran más que una mala broma, el chico furioso, había ido a recriminarle, pero la chica no se dio por aludida, le restó importancia a lo ocurrido, mostrándole algunas fotografías que había tomado mientras brincaba por todos lados, intentando zafarse de los malditos trozos de jebe de artrópoda anatomía.

Para luego alejarse riendo con ganas, todos habían visto tal espectáculo, irritando más al chico, y desde entonces estaba encerrado en su cuarto.

¿Quién demonios compraba esas cosas? O más importante ¿quién podría crear esas cosas?.

Allí fue cuando Yi Nae se dio cuenta que de verdad, tal como Ga Eul le hubiera dicho antes, las cosas estaban saliéndose de control, Jan Di no era así, y hacer ese tipo de bromas era muy cruel, podría haberle dado algo al pobre chico.

¿Pobre? ¿Desde cuándo para ella Joon Pyo era un pobre e indefenso chico? Pero tenía que reconocer que en serio podría haberle pasado algo, podría haberse caído de las escaleras, el tema de atacar fobias de otras personas era un tema delicado, ella le tenía un miedo horrible a las arañas, no podía imaginar si alguien metiese en sus bolsillos arañas, por muy de juguete que fueran, personalmente se habría tirado por la ventana en la desesperación.

Podía ponerse en los zapatos de Joon Pyo, aunque no lo soportara, cosas como esas no se las deseaba ni a su peor enemigo, y en efecto, Joon Pyo era su peor enemigo declarado.

Ji Hoo, haciendo uso de toda su sabiduría y tranquilidad, daba las ultimas indicaciones para los pasos a tomar, luego de perjurar que no quería jugarle a Jan Di ningún tipo de broma, tanto ella como Joon Pyo tendrían que solucionar sus problemas, en privados, y la única manera, era encerrarlos en la misma habitación, muy difícil considerando que ante la más mínima advertencia que el otro estuviera cerca, no accederían a más.

El plan había logrado motivar a las tres chicas, quienes contribuyeron con algunas ideas para que todo saliera bien.

_entonces, contamos con su ayuda?_ Ji Hoo pregunto mirando a las tres, estas se miraron algunos segundos antes de asentir.

_claro_ Yi Nae tomo la palabra_ es hora que aprendan una lección_

Todos sonrieron en complicidad.

···

···

 **Fin del capitulo.**

* * *

 **Nota final:**

Sigo corrieguiendo los capitulos a paso tortuga, me da demaciada flojera corregirlos, ademas que el Word no ayuda mucho, porque en su diccionario, hayq muchas palabras que no son correcciones siquiera u.u, tendre que conseguir otro programa para correguir.

Besitos.

* * *

 **por: Austral Compass**

···


	12. CAPITULO 12: LOS ENEMIGOS NO SON ETERNOS

**DISCLAIMER:** BOF y los personajes originales no me pertenece, sino a la KBS, yo solo los uso para mi entretenimiento, los personajes que no aparezcan en la serie original, son de mi autoria.

* * *

 **N/A:** Me disculpo por la tardanza u.u

* * *

···

 **YOU RAISE ME UP**

 **por: Austral Compass**

···

* * *

···

 **(AU):** la convivencia no debería ser tan complicada, claro, a menos que tus vecinos sean las personas más detestables del universo, a veces las cosas pueden salirse de control, y sobre todo con esas personas, nada se puede esperar.

···

* * *

···

 **CAPITULO 12: LOS ENEMIGOS NO SON ETERNOS**

···

* * *

···

···

Joon Pyo parecía haber tenido una iluminación aquella noche, tan grande, que los llamo a reunirse en el salón de juegos, como llamaban al enorme cuarto del tercer piso, donde habían puesto su centro de reuníos y esparcimiento, sus amigos lo miraban entre confundidos y curiosos, Joon Pyo tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, algo muy extraño considerando lo que había pasado por la mañana.

_vamos habla ya Joon Pyo, ¿qué pasa?_

_estuve pensando..._ sus amigos soltaron una carcajada_ ¿y ahora qué?_

_nada, nada, continua..._

_estaba pensando en esa chica_

_ ¿cuál de todas?_ preguntaron en coro.

_Jan Di_

_ ¿estuviste pensando en Jan Di?_ los tres inclinaron la cabeza a la derecha en perfecta sincronía, extrañados por eso.

_ ¡que sí!_

_ ¿por eso te reías?_ Woo Bin se alegró_ eso si es extraño..._

_dinos... ¿Qué pasa por tu mente?_ exclamo Yi Yeong curioso por saber.

_ ¿aún no entienden verdad?_ pregunto socarrón.

_ ¿que...?_ pregunto Woo Bin ansioso.

El heredero los miro como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, luego giro a ver el techo, Ji Hoo solo observaba la escena en silencio, sonriente.

_ya se la razón por la cual la insoportable Jan Di no me ha dejado en paz desde el inicio..._

_ ¿cuál?_

_es obvio que esa niña... Se ha enamorado de mi_

_ ¡¿qué?!_ los tres exclamaron al mismo tiempo, eso no podía estar pasando.

_ ¿qué dices Joon Pyo? Eso es..._

_ ¿cómo llegaste a esa conclusión?_

_ustedes que son expertos en las mujeres, deberían saberlo... Cuando una mujer dice que te odia, significa lo contrario_ Yi Yeong levanto una ceja mirándolo con gracia_ aunque no quiera admitirlo, está claro que le gusto... Lo sabía, ninguna mujer puede resistirse a mis encantos_

_aja..._ Woo Bin le siguió la corriente, parecía una broma.

_piénsenlo, como no quiere que sepa que le gusto, hace todo esto para llamar mi atención, gritando que me odia, incluso sus amigas la ayudan a esconder lo que siente por mi_

_bravo Joon Pyo..._ Yi Yeong aplaudió irónico_ te felicito por tu deducción... Eres brillante..._

_ ¿acaso no es obvio?..._ sonrió satisfecho consigo mismo_ que tonta... Creyó que podría engañarme..._

Sus amigos cruzaron miradas riendo en voz baja.

Ese era Joon Pyo, un idiota cuando se lo proponía.

···

···

 **-[ o ]-**

···

···

Nada podía salir mal, el confiaba plenamente en que las chicas harían su parte, para ellos fue muy difícil hacer que Joon Pyo se levantara temprano un día sábado, pero allí estaban, a las 11 de la mañana desayunando tranquilamente, Yi Nae les había mandado un mensaje avisándoles que Jan Di ya estaba en posición, por momentos dudo de aquello, pero de una u otra forma lo harían, Woo Bin y Yi Yeong se excusaron aduciendo que tenían algunos asuntos que atender y se fueron, para asegurarse que las chicas hicieran su parte, ellos también temían que solo fuera una broma de su parte.

_¿qué? ¿Para eso me han levantado temprano?_ se quejó Joon Pyo.

_perdón amigo, pero nos veremos más tarde, iremos a comer juntos_

_que malos amigos que son_

_es urgente_

_si, si , váyanse a coquetear por allí y dejen a su mejor amigo solo_

_¡oye!_ rio divertido_ yo estoy aquí_

_estar contigo es lo mismo que estar solo, Ji Hoo_ se defendió_ resulta más interesante hablarle a la pared, me diría mas cosas que tu_

_bueno, entonces yo también me voy_

_¿qué?_ se alteró_ ¿a dónde vas? ¿No iras a dejarme solo tu también, verdad?_

_diviértete ablando con la pared_ fingió molestia antes de irse.

_¡oye Ji Hoo! ¡No te vayas! Era broma..._

Y allí se quedó, solo, despierto, a las once de la mañana, con medio desayuno por tomar, sin nada más que hacer que mirar por la ventana, luego de un rato, pudo darse cuenta de un interesante detalle, ¡había una ventana!, lo que significaba, que había algo detrás, nunca había caído en ese detalle, se puso de pie y se acercó cuidadosamente, había una pared que se elevaba algunos metros en frente, recordó la puerta que había la lado de la cocina, en todo el tiempo que llevaba allí, nunca se había fijado en eso, abrió la puerta y salió a lo que parecía un ser un pequeño patio, la mitad era cemento y la otra pasto, un patio muy bien cuidado, no tanto como los jardines de su casa, pero impecable, con curiosidad recorrió el lugar, encontró la puerta que conducía hacia el salón, y la otra puerta que llevaba al lavadero, para ser una casa donde vivían esas pobretonas, era bastante lujosa, de arquitectura sencilla pero agradable, y ese patio era la prueba de ello, ahora sabia porque la casera no quería vender esa casa, por más que le ofrecieron tanto dinero por ella, era una joya, un alto árbol en una de las esquinas, con un sillón hamaca bajo su sombra, se sentó allí a descansar, se sentía bastante bien, tanto que se dejó llevar por el sueño.

Tendría que recorrer la casa, había visto una puerta debajo de la escalera, y otra al lado de la ventana del comedor, aun no conocía bien el lugar donde vivía.

El ruido del celular lo despertó, había tenido un sueño extraño.

Agua.

Era Ji Hoo.

_ven, necesito que vengas a un lugar..._ oyó la voz alterada del rubio del otro lado, lo que lo preocupo.

_¿qué pasa?_

_tengo problemas..._

_¿dónde estás?_

Recibió la dirección y sin dudarlo se encamino hacia allá, ya había aprendido a usar el metro, no le fue difícil seguir las indicaciones, ya había estado por allí antes, ingreso al edificio con prisa, la piscina municipal, no había nadie.

_¿Ji Hoo?_ se giró a ver hacia todos lados, el nombrado no estaba, avanzo un poco, cuando escucho la puerta metálica cerrarse, regreso hasta allí, no se abría, estaba encerrado.

¿Sería algún tipo de broma?.

_¿tu, Que haces aquí?_ Jan Di apareció en la puerta de los vestidores, había escuchado la voz de su detestable compañero de casa, seguido del metálico sonido de la única puerta del lugar.

_¿tu?_ se sobresaltó, ¿qué clase de broma era aquella?, frunció el ceño.

Y antes que pudiera pasar nada, estaban discutiendo nuevamente, de verdad que no se aguantaban entre ellos, eran insoportables para el otro, se odiaban a muerte, no habría sobre la tierra fuerza humana o divina de hacer que se llevaran bien.

Sus miradas llenas de ira se cruzaban en luchas internas, matándose mutuamente con los ojos, deseándole al otro la peor de las suertes.

···

···

 **-[ o ]-**

···

···

_eso fue sencillo_ exclamo Ji Hoo luego de haber cerrado la puerta con seguros, acercándose al grupo que esperaba en la salida.

_¿no es peligroso dejarlos juntos?_

_estarán bien_

_me preocupa que puedan ponerse más agresivos_

_no lo creo, no pasara nada, Joon Pyo es un caballero, no le levantaría la mano por mucho que la odiara_

_no me preocupa él, Jan Di no dudaría en hacerlo_

_esperemos que no pase por su mente_

_¿ahora qué hacemos?_ pregunto una preocupada Ga Eul,

Tal vez había sido mala idea.

_¿tienen hambre?_ pregunto Woo Bin intentando amenizar el ambiente_ yo invito_

Las chicas aceptaron a regañadientes, no había vuelta atrás, nadie estaría en ese lugar ese día, Yi Yeong y Woo Bin se había encargado de eso.

Nadie molestaría al dúo que debía solucionar sus problemas.

···

···

 **-[ o ]-**

···

···

Una hora después, Jan Di estaba sentada en el extremo contrario de la piscina, habían discutido por más de media hora, y ahora solo se miraban con odio desde los extremos del lugar, Joon Pyo había revisado la puerta, definitivamente estaba cerrada, no habría forma de abrirla, y las ventanillas estaban muy altas como para alcanzarlas, sus amigos no contestaban a los celulares.

_¡oye Joon Pyo! ¿¡Porque no usas todo tu poder para sacarte de aquí!?_ exclamo mordaz.

_ya cállate_ respondió malhumorado, no estaba con ganas de discutir, solo quería salir de ahí, además ¿qué problema tenía esa chica que no podía mantener la boca cerrada?.

_¡no quiero!_

_¿¡cuál es tu problema!?_ se paró molesto_ desde el inicio no te he hecho nada pero te la has tomado contra mi_

_¿nada? ¡¿Te parece nada lo que hiciste antes?! ¡Eres detestable!_

_¿cuál es tu problema conmigo? ¿Porque no puedes ser como el resto? ¡Que pasan todo el día alabándome! ¡O agradeciendo poder cruzar palabras conmigo!_

_¡porque no me interesa! ¡No eres más que un crio consentido!_

_¡¿qué tiene de malo el gran Joon Pyo!? Soy guapo, alto, carismático, rico, eres tonta, ¡deberías estar besándome lo pies!_

_¿acaso crees que el dinero lo es todo en esta vida?_

_¡puedo darte todo el dinero que me pidas! ¡Todo tiene un costo!_

_¡no es cierto! Hay cosas que no se pueden comprar_

_puedo hacer que muchas personas se vuelvan mis amigos, solo por mi dinero, puedo tener a las mujeres que quiera, por mi dinero, puedo ir a donde quiera, y hacer lo que quiera, solo por mi dinero y mi apellido, ¿existe algo que no pueda comprar con dinero?_

_..._

_lo imagine..._ se dio la vuelta, regresando la vista a la puerta, como si pudiera abrirla con tan solo desearlo, Jan Di se hizo un ovillo en su lugar, estaba cansada y frustrada.

Aquella pregunta la había dejado fría, no se la esperaba, escucho un sutil zumbido, apenas audible, luego los quejidos del chico en el extremo contrario de la piscina, sus exhalaciones molestas, seguidas de un chapuzón.

Levanto la vista, Joon Pyo se había caído al agua, sonrió por eso, pero cuando no lo vio emerger, sino dar manotazos y gritos desesperados, se preocupó, rápidamente se dio cuenta que no saldría por su propia cuenta, y antes de pensarlo, se había lanzado en su ayuda.

···

···

 **-[ o ]-**

···

···

_¿no creen que deberíamos volver por ellos?_

_mmm..._ miro su elegante reloj de oro_ no lo creo, aún es temprano_

_estarán bien…_ exclamo Yi Yeong con su tranquilizadora voz.

Los seis comían en un lujoso restaurante, cortesía de Woo Bin, habían disfrutado mucho la comida, y ahora hacían la entre mesa, conversando de cosas sin importancia, no era fácil iniciar una conversación luego de todo lo que había pasado, pero si querían llevarse bien, por algo tenían que empezar.

_¿ustedes desde cuando se conocen?_

_desde el kindergarden..._

_¿las cuatro?_

_no, bueno , de echo solo Jan Di y Ga Eul desde el kinder..._

_conocimos a Yi Nae unni en primaria_ comento Ga Eul.

_y después a Jae Kyung, en secundaria_ agrego Yi Nae.

_bueno, nosotros estamos interesados en saber sobre ustedes_

_¿y eso?_

_si vamos a ser amigos, hay que conocernos mejor, responderemos a todas sus preguntas, si ustedes responden a las nuestras..._

_es buena idea_

La conversación se extendió algunas horas, siendo interrumpidas por la alarma del celular de Yi Nae.

_disculpen..._ se apresuró a sacar el teléfono_ Ga Eul, toma tus pastillas_ le indico a la menor.

_casi lo olvido..._ se disculpó, busco en el pequeño bolso que siempre cargaba, y saco tres tabletas con pastillas de varios colores, tomándoselas rápidamente.

_¿y eso?_

_nada, nada..._ interrumpió Jae Kyung desviando la atención de la pelinegra_ Ga Eul esta malita de salud, ya se le pasa... Nada grave..._

_si, si, continuemos_ aclaro Yi Nae sonriente.

Los tres aceptaron aquello como respuesta, pero no quedaron convencidos, definitivamente aquellas mujeres eran raras.

¿Porque Ga Eul tomaba esas extrañas pastillas de colores?.

···

···

 **-[ o ]-**

···

···

Jan Di había sacado a un casi inconsciente Joon Pyo del agua, le costó un poco reanimarlo, pero cuando el chico respondido bien, suspiro tranquila dejándose caer sentada a su lado.

_¿porque... Me ayudaste?_

_¿cómo que porque?_ se molestó_ no iba a dejarte morir..._ suavizo sus palabras.

_podrías haberlo echo..._

_eso no... Te detesto, pero no quiero que mueras... No tendría con quien pelear_ intento sonar amable, sin éxito.

_ya veo..._ miro al alto techo.

_¿y tú... No nadas?_ pregunto mirándolo de reojo.

_una mala experiencia en la niñez... ¿Te gusta mucho nadar?_ cambio de tema.

_si, algún día seré una gran nadadora olímpica_

_ya quisiera verlo..._

Hubo silencio, aquello había sido incomodo, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

_aire..._ su mente se ilumino.

_¿qué?_ la miro de reojo.

_no puedes comprar el aire..._ suspiro profundamente cerrando los ojos, Joon Pyo lo medito algunos segundos.

_para ser una niña mediocre, no eres tan tonta..._ se estiro cuan largo era, extendiendo los bazos y las piernas, como un niño, sonriendo, Jan Di lo miro inquieta.

¿qué demonios significaba aquella sonrisa?.

···

···

 **Fin del capitulo.**

* * *

 **Nota final:**

Mis sinceras disculpas, a parte del problema con corregir y la flojera, me envicie con algunos animes, y ocupan todo mi tiempo en la computadora jajaja :D.

Cuidense.

* * *

 **por: Austral Compass**

···


	13. CAPITULO 13: GUSTOS SIN DISGUSTOS

**DISCLAIMER:** BOF y los personajes originales no me pertenece, sino a la KBS, yo solo los uso para mi entretenimiento, los personajes que no aparezcan en la serie original, son de mi autoria.

* * *

 **N/A:** Creo que si en vez de escribir varios capítulos y corregirlos de a uno, mientras escribo y corrijo capitulo por capitulo, avanzare mas, porque me da menor flojera :D.

* * *

···

 **YOU RAISE ME UP**

 **por: Austral Compass**

···

* * *

···

 **(AU):** la convivencia no debería ser tan complicada, claro, a menos que tus vecinos sean las personas más detestables del universo, a veces las cosas pueden salirse de control, y sobre todo con esas personas, nada se puede esperar.

···

* * *

···

 **CAPITULO 13: GUSTOS SIN DISGUSTOS**

···

* * *

···

···

¿Dónde había escuchado aquello?, con la respuesta en mente, intento recordar el origen de esta, la había oído antes, pero ¿dónde?, mastico un chicle invisible y suspiro sonriendo tímidamente.

Ji Hoo, el rubio se lo había contado algunos días atrás, cuando, uno de los tantos días en los que fue hacia la escalera de incendio, buscando algo de paz, se había topado con el rubio, y es que Ji Hoo tenía una facilidad de palabra, y desbordaba una tranquilidad y paciencia tan envolvente, que la hacía olvidarse del pesado de Joon Pyo por un rato.

 _''-''_

 __oye...__

 __que pasa?__

 __ustedes... Los ricos..._ aquella pregunta había estado rondando su mente mucho tiempo, luego de una discusión con algunas de las locas fans de los F4_ pueden comprarlo todo con dinero?__

 __¿todo?_ la miro algunos segundos antes de sonreír divertido, esa chica sí que era graciosa_ no... Todo no...__

 __¿en serio?__

 __con dinero se pueden comprar muchas cosas... Amor, amigos... Sin contar con las cosas materiales, a veces creo que ser rico es una maldición... Pero no puedes comprar el aire que respiras..._ le sonrió paternalmente, la chica lo miro sorprendida algunos segundos antes de corresponder a la sonrisa._

 __tienes razón..._ suspiro contenta_ el aire... Como no se me ocurrió antes...__

 __eres divertida..._ le revolvió los cabellos antes de ponerse de pie._

 __¿te vas?__

 __ya no es tranquilo por aquí...__

 _El rubio regreso por la puerta al interior del edificio._

 _Algo volvió a removerse en su interior._

 _''-''_

_oye lavandera..._

_no soy lavandera_

_eres la única que sabe lavar ropa, eres una lavandera_

_no soy la única, ustedes no saben lavar, que es algo muy diferente_

_si bueno, limpiaste el desastre de la lavandería la vez pasada, eso te convierte en lavandera_

_y porque yo?!_

_pues porque si_ gruño, ¿acaso Jan Di solo buscaba pelear?_ ¿tienes novio?_

_¿eh?_ se sobresaltó_ ¿a qué viene la pregunta?_ ¿qué clase de pregunta era esa?

_nunca he tenido una novia_ comento mientras miraba al techo.

_que va..._

_lo digo en serio..._ se llevó una mano a sus rulos húmedos_ pero... He decidido darte el placer de ser mi novia... Claro, cuando nadie nos vea_

_¡¿qué?!_ grito horrorizada_ ¿qué dices?_

_¿sorprendida?_ exclamo con la arrogancia tan propia de él_ es la mejor oferta que tengo_

_Joon Pyo... Te has golpeado la cabeza? Has tomado mucha agua con cloro? Que dices? Ser tu novia?_ gruño_ creo que el agua con cloro se te fue al cerebro...seguro tienes fiebre_ se puso de pie regresando luego con su bolso deportivo_ ni aunque fueras el último hombre sobre la tierra_ le tiro una toalla_ anda, sécate, que sino seguirás delirando..._

_oye, oye..._ se levantó con prisa.

_alto ahí, no te acerques_ se puso a la defensiva.

_tú... ¿Estás loca? El gran Joon Pyo te ha hecho una gran propuesta, deberías estas brincando de la emoción_

_no contigo Joon Pyo, no eres mi tipo..._ se cruzó de brazos.

_entonces, ¿quién lo es?_ exigió ligeramente molesto.

_¿y a ti que te importa?_ exclamo ofuscada, sobresaltando al chico.

_¿oye, porque me odias tanto Jan Di?_

_odio todo de ti, Joon Pyo... Sobretodo esos rizos... Son molestos_

_¿mis rizos? No puedo deshacerme de ellos_

_tus rizos y esa estúpida cara tuya, me da nauseas verla, ¡y tu voz! Como la odio, odio tu ropa, tu forma de caminar, odio que tú y tus amigos sean los favoritos de los profesores, !Los odio a todos!_

Ante esto, Joon Pyo cayó al suelo inconsciente.

_oye... Ya deja de jugar..._ le dio una suave patada, pero el chico no respondió_ oye, Joon Pyo, no es gracioso_ se agacho_ oye... Deja de hacer eso_ pero no hubo respuesta_ Joon Pyo!_ lo sacudió

Y en menos de lo que esperaba, Joon Pyo había abierto los ojos, incorporándose y robándole un beso, ante su atónita mirada.

Al tiempo que la metálica puerta se abría de par en par.

_¡JOON PYO!_ grito horrorizada por lo sucedido.

El nombrado solo se había puesto de pie, riendo victorioso, cruzando divertidas miradas con sus amigos, y las chicas estaban tan horrorizadas como Jan Di.

Eso era nuevo.

En un ataque de cólera, sin que nadie pudiera preverlo ni evitarlo, Jan Di, presa de una terrible ira por lo sucedido, en un veloz movimiento, giro sobre si misma empujando al chico a la piscina.

Joon Pyo apenas pudo sostenerse del borde, sumergido en el agua.

_¿¡qué te pasa!? ¿Estás loca acaso? ¡¿Quieres matarme?!_

_pues si!_ avanzo un paso hacia él y apoyo su pie sobre la cabeza del heredero_ !Muere Joon Pyo!, ¡debí dejar que te ahogaras la primera vez!_ lo hundió nuevamente en el agua, repitiendo la acción varias veces.

_Jan Di-ah... No deberías hacer eso..._ comento Yi Yeong, Ga Eul se acercó a la pelinegra.

_Joon Pyo..._ suspiro Woo Bin junto a sus amigos_ eres un caso..._ los tres rieron, sin preocuparse por la vida de su amigo.

A veces Joon Pyo necesitaba un escarmiento.

_parece que gane la apuesta..._ comentó Yi Yeong victorioso.

_demonios..._ se metió las manos a los bolsillos_ esperaba que lo olvidaras_ dijo Woo Bin.

_claro que no..._ sonrió satisfecho_ por favor..._ le paso su celular_

_grrr..._ lo tomo fingiendo cansancio.

_más te vale que no me engañes... Comprobare uno por uno los números_

_Woo Bin jamás engaña_ le giño un ojo al tiempo que tecleaba los números.

_¡oigan ustedes!_ exclamo Joon Pyo cuando Jan Di lo dejo tranquilo para alejarse hacia la entrada, echando humo por las orejas, con sus amigas que intentaban calmarla_ ¿acaso no van a ayudarme? Puedo morir ahogado aquí_

_parece que aún no te has dado cuenta, Joon Pyo_

_¿de qué cosa?_

_esa piscina es de 1.70 metros de profundidad_ los tres lo miraron con burla.

_¿qué?_ entonces recién cayo en cuenta de la realidad, el no necesitaba ayuda, podía haber salido por sus propios medios desde un principio, cuando su rostro se llenó de sorpresa, las carcajadas de sus amigos no se hicieron esperar, molestándolo en el proceso.

_¡AISHHH!, ¡no se rían!_ chapoteo el agua salpicándolos, haciéndolos reír mas.

···

···

 **-[ O ]-**

···

···

Esa fue una de las cenas más divertidas y tranquilas que tuvieron, de tanto en tanto Jan Di y Joon Pyo se mandaban comentarios mordaces que no pasaban a mas, ninguno comentaba nada de lo ocurrido en la piscina, pero tampoco les reclamaron haberlos puesto en esa incomoda situación.

Luego de la comida, los dos desaparecieron tan rápido como pudieron, dejando a los seis solos en el comedor.

_creo que los prefería cuando discutían por todo_

_no lo sé... Ahora están más tranquilos_

_que fue lo de la piscina? Acaso planearon eso?_ Jae Kyung frunció el ceño.

_no estaba dentro de los planes, lo juro..._ se defendió Ji Hoo_ no era lo que esperaba_

_y porque la apuesta?_

_eso fue algo que hicimos hace tiempo..._

_no me lo creo... Seguro han planeado todo esto... No debimos fiarnos de ustedes_

_no, no, no, en serio... Pero mira el lado positivo, no creo que vuelvan a molestarse nunca más..._

_pero ese fue el primer beso de Jan Di-unnie..._ comento Ga Eul_ iré a verla..._ se excusó y se levantó de la mesa.

_te ayudo a limpiar?_ Jae Kyung miro a Yi Nae.

_claro_

_nosotros también nos vamos_

_yo las ayudo_ se ofreció Woo Bin.

_no te preocupes, nosotras podemos_

_insisto, no me quedo tranquilo dejándoles todo el trabajo_

Las chicas no insistieron, sabían de antemano que Woo Bin era terco cuando se lo proponía, además, una mano no les vendría mal.

...

...

 **Fin del capitulo**

* * *

 **Nota final:**

Bueno, este es el avance hasta ahora, tenia uno mas, pero cometí el error de borrarlo mientras ordenaba lo que escribo, porque todos los nombres son un desastre u.u, tendré que volverlo a escribir.

Hasta el próximo capitulo.

Cuídense.

* * *

 **por: Austral Compass**

···


End file.
